You Lost Me (N)
by Katherine997
Summary: Kim Ji-yoo was Cha Hakyeon's girlfriend before he was idol but they broke up because Ji-yoo moved away. After a while, Ji-yoo came back to the city and Hakyeon became an idol with name N and in a boy band name VIXX. When Ji-yoo and Hakyeon met again, what will happen? Do they still have the feelings for each other or they moved on? [N/Hakyeon, OC] VIXX
1. Chapter 1

"Oppa!"

Hakyeon smiled when he saw Ji-yoo running up to him. "Hi," He said once she reached to him. She smiled, "Oppa, where you going right now? Are you going home?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah. Wae?" He asked, placing his school bag to his other shoulder. Ji-yoo shrugged, "Can I come to your place?" She asked. Hakyeon frowned, "Wae? Is something happening at your house again?" He asked, his voice was full of concern.

She shook her head, "I just want to stay with you," She admitted. His eyes grow slightly wide and so as her's when she finally realized what she said. "I-I . . . You know what I meant . . . Like, spending some time with my best friend," She said, feeling her cheeks burning up.

"Mmm . . . Oh, okay. Yeah, sure," Hakyeon agreed and cleared his throat. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "Gaja." She stared at their hands holding each other with wide eyes as Hakyeon pulled her with him.

They walked in silent down the street towards Hakyeon's house. "Ji-yoo," Hakyeon started. Ji-yoo glanced up at him, "Mmm?" She asked. "Can I tell you something?" He asked, tighten his grip on her hand. "Ne, Oppa," She said.

Hakyeon sighed, "I'm going to auditions at Jellyfish Entertainment," He admitted. Ji-yoo's eyes grow wide and she grinned, "Jeongmal?!" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "Mmm."

"Wow, that's great news! Chughahaeyo, Oppa!" She said as they stopped walking. Hakyeon smiled again, chuckling slightly, "Yah, say it if I'll get in," He said. "You will!" Ji-yoo corrected, pouting.

Hakyeon laughed, nodding before looking back at Ji-yoo, "Thank you," He said before they continued walking. "So tell me, how is everything going at home?" He asked after a moment. Ji-yoo tensed and then cleared her throat, "It's okay. Appa is finally divorcing Eomma," She admitted.

"Really?" Hakyeon asked and she nodded. "You seem slightly happy." She nodded again. "I am. Appa deserves better," She said. Ji-yoo never had a close relationship with her mother but after she found out she cheated on her father, her relationship with her mother completely collapsed. The only one she told about it was her best friend, Hakyeon.

"Ah, when will the auditions start?" Ji-yoo asked, changing the subject. Hakyeon smiled softly, "In three days," He replied and she nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked. "If you want," He said. "I do," She said and they laughed a little.

They got to Hakyeon's house and went inside. "I'm home!" Hakyeon called. Hakyeon's Mom came out from the kitchen, "Oh, Hakyeon, Ji-yoo," She said with a smile. Ji-yoo smiled and bowed, "Annyeonghaseyo eomeoni."

"Hakyeon didn't told me you will come," Hakyeon's Mom said and looked at her son, "You should have told me so I could have made more food." Ji-yoo giggled as Hakyeon pouted, "It wasn't my fault," He said.

"Yeah, Eomeoni. It's my fault, I just asked Oppa if I could come over when I saw him walking home," Ji-yoo replied. Hakyeon looked at his Mom, "See? Not my fault," He said.

His mother rolled her eyes at him before looking back at Ji-yoo with a smile, "Well, come in. I'll make some food for you as well while you and Hakyeon go to his room," She said before walking back to the kitchen.

Ji-yoo and Hakyeon went to his room, placing their school bags at the floor. "So do you have homework to do?" Hakyeon asked. "Yeah," Ji-yoo replied, sighing. She dropped into Hakyeon's bed and sighed again. "I'm so tired," She mumbled, closing her eyes.

Hakyeon laughed and dropped on the bed beside her. He glanced at her and smiled softly. "What?" He slightly jumped when Ji-yoo spoke, yet her eyes were still close. "Why are you looking at me?"

She opened her eyes and turned to her side, looking at him. Hakyeon sighed as he turned to his side, facing her. "Do you really think I will do good at the auditions?" He asked. "Of course!" Ji-yoo said. "I saw how you dance and sing. You are really good, trust me."

She smiled at him and he nodded, giving her a smile. He suddenly pulled her closer to him, making her eyes grow wide and felling her cheeks burn up. "Ji-yoo," He mumbled softly into her hair. "O-Oh?" Ji-yoo stuttered. "Thank you," He said.

Ji-yoo started to smile and buried her face into his chest. "You're welcome," She mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kim Ji-yoo!"

Ji-yoo jumped from her seat on her desk in her bedroom, hearing her mother's voice. Her mother opened the door and walked inside, "What did you do?!" She asked. Ji-yoo frowned, looking at her mother in confusion. "What are you talking -"

"Don't play dumb on me," Her mother cut her off, "Why did you tell your Appa about this? I asked you not to." Ji-yoo stared at her in disbelieve, "You thought I could keep something like you cheating Appa? He knew something was wrong!"

"Why didn't you lied?" Her mother asked. "Like you?!" Ji-yoo snapped, fighting back her tears. "I'm not you! Now leave!" Her mother stared at her, she then took a deep breath to calm herself, "Ji-yoo -"

Ji-yoo grabbed her bag and walked pass her out the door. She rushed downstairs and went right out the front door, ignoring her mother calling her name.

 **Hakyeon POV**  
It was night time when I was going back home from buying groceries. I stopped walking when I saw Ji-yoo's father, drinking soju alone. "Abeonim?" I called and he looked up and smiled at me, "Oh, Hakyeon!"

I smiled a little as I walked up to him. "Abeonim, why are you here? Shouldn't you be home?" I asked. He chuckled a little, "I didn't want to go back home yet so I decided to have a little drink," He replied. "Sit down with me."

I sat down in front of him as he pointed to the chair. "I guess you know what is happing," He said, sighing. I looked down, "Yeah, Ji-yoo told me," I admitted and looked back at him. He nodded, "Good. I'm glad that Ji-yoo have a good friend like you," He said.

"What will happen now?" I asked. "Well, I'm getting divorces and Ji-yoo will . . . Well, if she want, stay with me," He said. Just then, my phone rang and I pulled it out of my coat pocket. "Hello?"

" _Oppa . . ._ "

"Ji-yoo? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned when I heard her weak voice. Her father looked at me when I said his daughter's name, worried. " _Oppa, can I come to your house until Appa will come back? He still not home_ ," She said.

"Your abeoji is here with me . . . Where are you? Are you outside alone at this time?" I asked and then scolded at her. " _I had a little argument with Eomma . . . So I just left_ ," She said.

"Yay, Kim Ji-yoo, where are you?" I asked. " _At the park_ ," She replied after a moment. My eyes grow wide, "What? The park? Neo michyeoss-eo?" I scolded. " _I'm sorry Oppa, but -_ "

"No but," I cut her off, "I'm on my way, stay where you are." I hung up and looked at Ji-yoo's father, "I'll go get her, Abeonim, go home," I said. He nodded, "Yes, okay, go." I nodded and got up. I gave a small bow to him before grabbing the groceries bags and rushing to my car.

 **End POV**

Hakyeon parked his car after getting to the only park that he knew she would be. It was night time so he was worried about her. A young woman walking alone in the night is dangerous. He looked around the park, his eyes searching for Ji-yoo.

He found her sitting in the banch, staring at her phone screen. He sighed in relief when he saw she was okay and he walked up to her. Once he reached her he called her name softly, "Ji-yoo."

Ji-yoo snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a soft voice calling her name. She looked up to see Hakyeon looking down at her with concern eyes. He kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Je jeongsin-iya?" He scolded gently. Her eyes filled with tears again when he said that. "Oppa . . ." Her voice cracked. He stood up, pulling her with him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to a hug. She hugged back immediately, sobbing into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Gwaenchanh-a," He whispered, letting her cry. "I'm sorry for making you angry," She managed to say through her sobs. "Shh," He whispered and pulled away slightly, wiping her tears away. "Let's go."

She gave a small nod, looking down. He grabbed her hand gently and lead her away to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Hakyeon parked his car in front Ji-yoo's house. He turned off the engines and sighed before looking at Ji-yoo. She looked at her house but she didn't moved from her seat. "Ji-yoo," He said softly.

"I don't want to go back inside," She said weakly, not taking her eyes off of the house. "Why did you fight with her?" He asked. "She asked why I didn't lied about her cheating on him," She replied.

Hakyeon stared at her, noticing the tears coming back. Ji-yoo closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Oppa, why did you brought me back?" She asked. "I didn't want to."

"Ji-yoo," He said. "Your Appa is back home. You don't have to worry." She shook her head and opened the door. She climbed out and closed it, not bothering to tell him anything.

She walked to her house and was about to open the front door when she suddenly heard yelling from the inside. Her parents were fighting again. She closed her eyes as her tears fall down.

Hakyeon watched her from his car and then he climbed out of the driver seat. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Ji-yoo opened her eyes and looked at Hakyeon.

"Gaja," He said and pulled her with him back to the car. He opened the passenger door and Ji-yoo climbed into the seat before Hakyeon walked around the car and climbed into the driver seat.

He sighed and pulled out his phone before holding it to her, "Call home, say you going to stay at my place for tonight," He said. Ji-yoo stared at the phone in his hand, not moving for a moment before slowly taking the phone to her hands.

She dialed her father's number and waited for a moment. " _Hello?_ " Her father asked. "Appa, it's me," Ji-yoo said. " _Ji-yoo, where are you? Are you okay? Are you with Hakyeon?_ " He asked.

"I'm fine and I'm with Hakyeon Oppa," She replied. "I'll stay at his place for tonight so don't worry. I'll hung up now." With that she hung up and placed the phone on her lap. Hakyeon was watching her before turning on the engines and pulling away from the house.

After explaining what happened to Hakyeon's family, they were more then happy to let Ji-yoo stay. They both were in Hakyeon's room, sleeping in his bed. Ji-yoo opened her eyes, looking at Hakyeon's sleeping face. "Oppa," She whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore," He mumbled, opening his eyes slightly. Ji-yoo smiled slightly, "Sorry," She said. "Why are you not sleeping?" He asked. "I can't," She replied and sighed. Hakyeon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

She gasped, wide eyes as her cheeks started to burn up. "O-Oppa," She said. "Mmmm?" He mumbled, his eyes closed. "Sleep." He stroked her hair gently, trying to get her to sleep.

Ji-yoo bit her lower lip, trying to control her heartbeat. She always had a crush on Hakyeon she never told him she like him and when he did things like that, it made her love him more.

She took a deep breath and dare to looked up at him from her spot close to his chest. She didn't knew what she was thinking but she couldn't control her body. She leaned up and kiss his cheek. She hid her red face in the blanket as Hakyeon's eyes wide opened.

He looked down at Ji-yoo but her face was hiding. "Ji-yoo?" He started. "Oh?" She asked, slowly looking at him but hiding her face yet. "Did you just?" He asked. "O-Oh? I . . . I . . ." She stuttered and looked inside the blanket, hiding her burning face.

He smiled a little, thinking she was cute when she was embarrassed. He leaned down slightly, "Ji-yoo," He whispered, slowly pulling the blanket from her face. She looked up at him and her eyes grow wide when she saw his face was so close to her. "O-Oppa."

"Mmmm?" He mumbled, looking deep into her eyes. "W-What a-are you doing?" She stuttered. He smiled, "What do you think?" He whispered, looking from her eyes to her lips that just touched his cheek and then back to her eyes.

"I . . . Well," She said, looking with her eyes around the room, trying to get away from his stare. "Ji-yoo," He said and she looked back at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh? Did what?" She asked. "You just kissed my cheek. Why?" He asked. Her cheek burned up and she sinked into the blanket. "I - It's was . . . As a thank you for been there for me," She said.

"It that all?" He asked. "Yes," She whispered, nodding slightly as she looked away from him. He nodded slightly, "Okay," He said and then turned his back to the bed and closed his eyes, facing the ceiling.

Ji-yoo looked at him, shocked. "What?" She mumbled. He opened one eye, "Did you said something?" He asked. "No!" She said and placed a hand on her mouth 'cause she spoke loudly.

Hakyeon smiled as he closed his eyes again, placing his hands on the back of his head. Ji-yoo sinked back into the pillow, staring at his face. "Stop looking, go to sleep," He said, making her eyes grow wide. "How . . .? You should sleep too. I can't," She said.

He opened his eyes and turned to his side, facing her. She looked away and he smiled a little. "I think I know how to help you," He said. She looked back at him, frowning.

Without realizing, her eyes grow wide when she felt Hakyeon's lips on hers. He placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Ji-yoo slowly closed her eyes, kissing him back. Their chest touched as Hakyeon deepened the kiss, receiving a small moan from her. His hand that hold her waist, slowly moved under her shirt, touching her bare skin.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She bit his lower lip, making him groan quietly. His hand under her shirt moved up, making a shiver going through her spine.

Hakyeon slowly made her sink into the pillow as he was above her, moving from her lips and down to her neck, kissing it. Her hands moved to his back, trying to pull him closer to her body.

She moaned again when he started to kiss her sweet spot. His hand moved her shirt slightly up, his fingers touching her small belly. "Oppa," Ji-yoo moaned. "Wait." She felt dizzy by his touch and kisses.

Hakyeon stopped kissing her neck and looked back into her eyes, both of them breathed hard. "I'm sorry . . . Got a bit . . ." He said. Ji-yoo shook her head, "It's okay. I just . . . You know," She said.

He smiled, "I know," He said. "Oppa . . . I need to tell you something," She said as he moved and put his head back to his pillow. He looked at her, "Mmm?" He mumbled. She licked her lips and then looked at him, taking a deep breath, "I . . . Like you," She admitted, looking shyly away from him, felling her cheeks burn up.

He stared at her with his eyes slightly wide open. He didn't knew she was feeling the _same way he did_. He liked her for a while now but he didn't want to say anything, worried that she didn't feel the same and it will ruin their friendship but there it was. She said _she like him_!

"Ji-yoo," He spoke softly, placing a hand on her cheek, gently making her to look at him. He gave her a soften kiss on her lips before pulling away slightly, with a soft smile, "I like you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Ji-yoo was outside of Jellyfish Entertainment building, waiting for Hakyeon to finish the auditions. After what happened between the two of them at that night, they started dating and she was happy.

She smiled to herself before snapping out of it when she saw Hakyeon walking out of the doors. "Oppa," She said as she rushed over to him. He gave her a small smile and she frowned, worried for bad news. "How was it?" She asked.

"Well, I . . ." He started, sighing. She waited for him to tell her, worried. He stared at her for a moment before a smirk slipped to his lips, "I past." Ji-yoo's eyes grow wide and her jaw dropped, "Yay! Kkamjjag nollass-eoyo!" She said, making him laugh. "Sorry," He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"What now?" She asked as they started walking away. "I'm going to be a trainer can you believe it?" He asked. She smirked, "Look who is excited now," She teased and he laughed.

He stopped, making her as well. He turned her to face him, "Let's go out tonight," He said, making her eyes wide. "What?" She asked. "Let's go on a date," He said, pouting. "D-date?" She asked. He smirked, "Why are you so cute?" He asked, ruffling her hair.

Ji-yoo pouted, pushing his hand away from her hair, "Oppa!" She whined, making him laugh again. "Gaja," He said, grabbing her hand. She smiled down on their hands together as they walked off.

... ...

After a few hours, Hakyeon pulled his car in front of Ji-yoo's house. She smiled at him, thanks for driving me home, Oppa," She said. He smiled, "I'll pick you up at 7," He said. She nodded and opened the door. Before she climbed out, she looked back at him and leaned over, kissing his cheek quickly and then climbed out.

She rushed to the front door, placing one hand on one of her burn up cheeks. Hakyeon chuckled as he watched her rushing to her house and shook his head before pulling out from the house.

Ji-yoo went inside the house, smiling as she closed the door. she leaned against the door and sighed happily. "Ji-yoo." She jumped and looked into the living room, seeing her mother. Her eyes were puffy and red, making Ji-yoo frown.

She opened her mouth to ask what happened but was interrupted when her father came down the stairs. "Appa?" She asked. "Oh, Ji-yoo," He said, smiling slightly. "Let's talk for a moment."

"Yeobo," Her mother started. "Don't," He cut her off harshly before looking back at Ji-yoo with soften eyes, "I'm leaving Korea." Ji-yoo's eyes grow wide, "What?" She asked. "It's my job. I need to leave Korea and move to America," He explained.

"But . . ." Ji-yoo whispered, fighting back her tears. "We both signed the diverse papers," Her father said, glaring at her mother but she looked away, fighting her tears. He looked back at Ji-yoo and smiled softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm leaving in two days."

"For how long? You can't leave me," She said. "You can come with me," He said. "What?" She asked, shocked as well like her mother. "Come with me. Stay with me in America for five years," He said.

Her jaw slightly dropped. Five years? "Appa . . . I can't . . . What about Hakyeon Oppa? I can't leave him," She said. "I know it's hard, but . . . I want you to come with me. My boss said you could come and study overseas, wouldn't be great?" He asked.

"Appa . . ." Ji-yoo said. "Yeobo, don't do it," Her mother said. "Think about it for tonight, okay? Give me answer tomorrow," Her father said, ignoring what her mother said. Ji-yoo gave a small nod, looking down.

Her father placed a kiss on her forehead and walked back upstairs. She took a deep breath then glanced at her mother, who stared back at her, "Ji-yoo," Her mother started but Ji-yoo walked away from her, walking up the stairs.

She went to her room and leaned against the door. She closed her eyes, letting the tears drop. She didn't knew what to do. Go with her father and study overseas or stay with her boyfriend and fight with her mother everyday. She shook her head, if she would have stay it will be for Hakyeon.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Hakyeon's number. " _Hello?_ " He asked. "Oppa . . . Can you come to pick me up now? I . . . Need to tell you something," She said. " _Oh? Okay, I'm on my way back_ ," he said and she hung up.

She went out of her room and went downstairs. She walked outside and waited for Hakyeon. Soon he came and climbed out. Ji-yoo ran up to him and hugged him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. His arms wrapped around her and he looked down at her, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Suddenly, he got worried when he heard her sobbing. "Ji-yoo," He said, making her to look at him. She was crying, "Oppa . . ."

"What's wrong?" He repeated. "I need to tell you something," She said. "What is it?" He asked. She shook her head, "Not here," She said.

They were inside the car, parking in front of the bridge. "What is it?" Hakyeon asked. Ji-yoo took a deep breath before looking at him, "Oppa . . . My Appa is leaving Korea," She started. "What? Why?" He asked.

"It's his job," She said, her tears started fell again. "And he said I could come with him." His eyes slightly grow wide, "What? Are . . . Are you going?" He asked. She looked away, "I don't know if I want to," She admitted. "He said I could study there but . . . It's to long."

"How - How long?" He asked. "Five years," She replied after a moment. He looked at the bridge, holding back his own tears as he took a breath before speaking, "You should go."

Ji-yoo looked at him, shocked. "What?" She whispered. "You should go," He repeated. "You will study overseas. Not everyone can get that opportunity." He looked at her, "You should go."

"Oppa," Ji-yoo said, shaking her head slightly, "It's five years. I can't." He smiled slightly, "Even so . . . You can't miss something like that," He said. "Oppa . . ." She whispered.

He suddenly leaned over and crushed his lips into hers. After a moment, he pulled away, both were breathing heavily. "Don't worry about me," He said. "We both know you want to go."

"I don't want to leave you," Her voice cracked. He nodded slightly, wiping her tears away. "I know," He said. "But you will be back. So it's not goodbye forever." Their faces were still so close. "I don't want to go," She admitted. "I want to stay with you."

He smiled a little, "We'll met again," He said. She didn't talked no more, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He stroked her hair softly, letting out a few tears to drop from his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~Two days after~~~~~~~~~~~

Ji-yoo was glancing around the airport, hoping that Hakyeon was going to come to see her. Her father came from behind her, "Ji-yoo, are you ready? We need to go," He said. Ji-yoo sighed sadly, fighting back her tears. He didn't came. They didn't spoke since he took her back home after they broke up 'cause she was leaving with her father.

"Yeah . . . I'm ready," She said, sadly. "Let's go," Her father said softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five years later**

"Babe." Ji-yoo smiled a little and turned around to look on the doorway of her room. Ye-jun, her father's boss, stood there, leaning against the door with his arms crossed and a smile placed on his lips. "What?" Ji-yoo asked.

"Nothing," He said, shrugging. "I just like to call you that." Ji-yoo and Ye-jun were dating two years. Even if she had a boyfriend, she never forgot Hakyeon, her first love.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," She said and dragged him with her out. They went down stairs to see her father and her stepmother making dinner together. "Eomma, Appa," Ji-yoo called.

Her father and mother looked up from the cooking and smiled. "Oh, Ji-yoo," Her step mother said. Her father met her step mother five years ago. The day when they came to America, and they both started dating. Ji-yoo liked her and they both became best friends. She made her father happy and she was there to listen to Ji-yoo when she needed someone.

Her father and mother married three years ago but before that they had a child together. Her half brother was four years old and she was his best friend. "Ye-jun will stay for dinner, is that okay?" Ji-yoo asked. "Of course," Her father agreed. "Thank you, abeonim," Ye-jun said, giving a small bow.

"Noona!" Shi-woo, her half brother called as he ran into the kitchen. Ji-yoo picked him up, "What?" She asked and he hold up their mother's phone. "Look at this video," He said.

"What is it?" She asked and walked with him into the living room. She sat down on the couch with Shi-woo on her lap and he played the video for her. "It's VIXX! Appa told me you know this guy!" He said with a big smile.

"VIXX?" She asked, watching the video. It was a Korean music video, showing 6 guys singing and dancing. Her eyes grow wide when she stared at one of the guys, she knew him.

 _Hakyeon_

Ever since they broke up, they didn't spoke with each other. Her heart was hurt that he didn't tried to contact her. She did try but he never answered. But she was happy that he was living his dream as a singer.

"I'm glad he's happy," Ji-yoo whispered. "Mmmm?" Shi-woo asked, looking up at him Noona. "Oh? Nothing," She said, shaking her head slightly. Soon, the video finished and she stared at the screen. Ye-jun walked over, "Shi-woo, why don't you go upstairs until dinner will be ready?" He asked.

"Okay, hyung," Shi-yoo agreed, jumping off Ji-yoo's lap and rushing to the stairs. Ji-yoo sighed as she hold onto the phone. She really missed Hakyeon but she didn't want to hurt Ye-jun's feelings like she did with Hakyeon.

"Ji-yoo?" Ye-jun called softly, making her look at him as he sat down beside her. "Is that why we never did anything but kiss?" She frowned. "That guy that you were staring at, who was he for you?"

"Ye-jun -" He cut her off, "Do you love him?" She sighed, "No. It's not like that," She replied. He opened his mouth but Ji-yoo's mother came in, "Dinner is ready," She called. "I'll get Shi-woo," Ji-yoo said as she stood up. She walked upstairs and went to Shi-woo's room to get him.

...

"Of course, Jenny. Don't worry, I'll get it for you," Ji-yoo said in english at her phone as she walked downstairs for breakfast. " _Ji-yoo, you are the best. I love you so, so much, thank you, thank you, I own you one!_ " Jenny said.

"I know," Ji-yoo agreed with a smirk. She heard her laughing as she went into the kitchen to see her mother placing the food to the table. "Hey, good morning," Ji-yoo whispered. "Morning," Her mother whispered back, smiling.

"Okay, J, I'll see you later," Ji-yoo said into the phone. " _Will do. Thanks again, bye_ ," Jenny said. "Bye," Ji-yoo said with a smile and hung up. She sighed as she sat on the chair, "Did Appa took Shi-woo to the kindergarten?" She asked. "Yep," Her mother replied and sat down in front of her.

Ji-yoo started to eat with her mother. Then she glanced up at Ji-yoo and smiled, "Ji-yoo," She started. Ji-yoo looked up, "Mmm, Eomma?" She asked. "Can you be back home in 7 PM?" Her mother asked.

Ji-yoo frowned but gave a small nod, "Yeah, I could . . . Why? Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned. Her mother shook her head, "No, don't worry. It's good news. I hope it will for you," She said.

"Okay, I will," Ji-yoo agreed. "Good," Her mother said with a smile. "Now eat. You to skinny." Ji-yoo chuckled. "Eomma, you too," She said and the two laughed.

... ...

"What is the talk about?" Ye-jun asked, handing Ji-yoo a glass of water once they came to his apartment. "Don't know," She replied, shrugging. "Eomma just said it's good news. Well, she said she hope it will for me."

They sat on the couch, "Let's hope so," He said, making her slightly to giggle. He studied her face for a moment. "Ji-yoo," He said softly. "Mmm?" She asked, looking at him. He landed over her, placing his lips gently to her for a moment before pulling away.

"Salanghae," He said. "Ye-jun -" He cut her off, "I know it's hard for you . . . But I had to tell you. I wanted to tell you that for a while now. But I will wait for you to say that you love me too."

... ...

"I'm home!" Ji-yoo called once she stepped inside her house. "Noona!" Shi-woo yelled with a smile and jumped into her arms. She giggled, "Shi-woo, did you had fun today?" She asked. "Yes," He said as their parents walked over.

"Let's sat down," Their father said and they walked into the living room. Ji-yoo and Shi-woo sat on the couch while their parents sat on the other couch. "What is it?" Ji-yoo asked. "Well, Ji-yoo," Her father started and smiled. "It's time to go back to Korea. This time we going all four of us."

"Wait, what?" Ji-yoo asked. "Isn't Korea is where Eomma, Appa and Noona are from?" Shi-woo asked. "Yes. We going to live there," Their mom said. Shi-woo jumped, happy, "Yes!"

"But what about our jobs and Shi-woo's kindergarten?" Ji-yoo asked. "It's already taken care of. Don't worry, it will be the same," Her father explained. "We leaving next month."


	6. Chapter 6

"I still can't believe it that you leaving tomorrow!" One of Ji-yoo's friends, Caroline said. "I never wanted to make a goodbye party!" Ji-yoo giggled and Jenny wrapped her arms around her tightly. "We'll miss you!" She said. "I'll miss you guys too," Ji-yoo said and she was brought into a group hug.

"I need to breath!" Ji-yoo said, making her and her friends to laugh. "No! Die! This is the only way you will agree to stay," One of the friends, Ian said, making them all laugh again.

"It's sad that Mi-kyung couldn't come," Ji-yoo said sadly as they broke the hug. "Hey, she wanted to, don't forget! She couldn't get away from her job," Kelly said and Ji-yoo nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"So, it's time to say goodbye," Jenny said with a sad look. "Hey, I'll call you guys, I promise," Ji-yoo said. "We know," Caroline said and hugged her again. "But we still going to miss you."

... ...

"How do you feel?" Ye-jun asked as they walked to the front of Ji-yoo's house. "I'm sad but . . . It's not the end," She replied and they stopped in the front. "Thank you for taking me home."

"It's fine. I'm going back to Korean in two days, remember? So I'll see you there," He said and she nodded. "Good night," She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking inside.

...

"I'm so excited, Yeobo," Ji-yoo's step mother said when they reached to their seats on the plane. The four of them sat on the First Class. "Me too," Her father said with a smile.

Ji-yoo smiled, looking at them both before looking down at Shi-woo as he sat down on his seat. "Shi-woo, are you excited?" She asked, smiling at him. He grinned, "Yeah, Noona, very," He admitted.

Ji-yoo giggled slightly, shaking her head as she sat in her seat. She sighed softly, looking outside the window at the morning sky, waiting for the plane to take off so she could be back home.

Soon, the pilot spoke, saying the plane was about to take off and Ji-yoo couldn't be more happy then to hear this. "Ji-yoo." She looked at her step mother. "Yeah, Eomma?"

"I got a call from a friend from Korea a few minutes ago. She invited me to a fashion show, do you want to come with me?" She asked. Ji-yoo smiled, "Okay." Ji-yoo wasn't that interested in fashion but she was going to for her step mother.

... ...

"Wow, is that our house?!" Shi-woo asked, looking through the window car of the back seat. Ji-yoo's jaw dropped, looking at the beautiful house. "Yeah. You guys like it?" Their father asked with a smile as he pulled the car at the front.

"Like it? We love it!" Shi-woo said, making the three laugh. "Let's go," Their mother said with a smile and they all climbed out. They took their things and went into the house.

The rooms, the kitchen, the living room and even the backyard were big. Ji-yoo found her room and smiled. It was almost the same as her room back in America, but much more space.

"Hey," Ji-yoo's step mother said with a smile. "Do you like your room? I asked for it to be the same like your room back at America." Ji-yoo smiled as she looked at her, "Yeah, Eomma. Thank you, I love it."

Her step mother smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. Tomorrow in the afternoon we'll go to the fashion show. I already called my friend and told her you'll come with me and she is excited to meet you."

"Me too," Ji-yoo said. "I'll let you settle down," Her step mother said with a smile and walked out of the room. Ji-yoo went to her new bed and dropped on it. She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

 _I'm back._

...

"Noona, wake up." Ji-yoo opened her eyes slightly to see Shi-woo on her bed, grinning. "What is it?" She asked. "Noona, you fall a sleep like that. It's morning," Shi-woo said.

Ji-yoo's eyes grow wide, "What?" She asked, seating up. She glanced out of the window and saw it was really morning. "Eomma told me to wake you," Shi-woo replied.

She sighed and nodded, "Okay. I'll be down soon," She said and he nodded before running out of the room. Ji-yoo got up and closed the door before taking her things for the bathroom and walking to her own bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed before leaving her room. She went downstairs and went to eat with her family.

... ...

"N Hyung, come out!" Hakyeon went out of his room that he was sharing with one of his members band, Taekwoon. "What is it?" He asked once he walked into the living room to see everyone else there.

"Hyung, Ravi said that one of his mother's friends invited all of us to a fashion show this afternoon," Jaehwan said. "Really? Fine with me," Hakyeon said. "So we all going," Wonsik said before placing his phone to his ear, "Eomma, everyone agreed. Yeah. Bye." With that he hung up his phone.

"Isn't the show in two hours?" Taekwoon asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, we have time for it," Sanghyuk said. Hakyeon went back into his room. He set down and pulled his phone. Suddenly, when he was looking at his pictures, he found one of his with Ji-yoo before she left.

"I wander how is she," He mumbled. He wanted to know and when she was trying to call him, he wanted nothing but to answer or call her back but he wanted to forget her. He really did but he couldn't. He thought maybe she finally give up on him when she stopped calling and she was probably happy now. That was the only thing he was thinking.

"Are you still thinking about her?" He snapped out of his gaze on the picture and looked up at Taekwoon. He sat down on his bed in front of Hakyeon's and looked at him again.

"No," Hakyeon lied but Taekwoon know him to well. "You should call her. You didn't spoke to her for five years," Taekwoon stated. "Exactly," Hakyeon agreed, sighing. "Five years. I think she moved on."

"How do you know that?" Taekwoon asked but Hakyeon didn't reply. "You see? You don't know that. What if she is waiting for you?"

"And what if she isn't?" Hakyeon asked. "If she has someone and you still love her, then you should fight for her," Taekwoon replied. "You let her go once don't do it again."


	7. Chapter 7

"You must be Ji-yoo." Ji-yoo smiled at her step mother's friend, who came up to her and her step mother once they stepped inside the building that will be for the fashion show. "Nice to meet you," Ji-yoo said. "You too," The woman said with a smile before turning to Ji-yoo's step mother, "Unni, you didn't tell me your daughter is so beautiful."

Ji-yoo's step mother laughed while Ji-yoo blushed a little, "I told you she is," Her step mother said, wrapping her arm around Ji-yoo's shoulder. "Where we sit?"

"At the front, but I'm waiting for of one my friends' son and his friends. They will be here soon," Her step mother's friend replied. "Oh, they here." Ji-yoo and her step mother turned around just when people started taking pictures at the entry.

Ji-yoo frowned but then her eyes slightly grow wide and she froze when six men walked in while the people were still taking pictures of them. Hakyeon. He was there. "Oh, what were they? They part of a band," Ji-yoo's step mother said.

"VIXX," Her step mother's friend said with a smile. "Ravi!" One of the men looked over and smiled before telling his members friends something and they all looked over. Ji-yoo turned around quickly, hoping Hakyeon didn't saw her. Her heart was beating fast.

The six members walked up to them as the people stopped taking pictures. "Eomma, I'll be right back," Ji-yoo said and quickly walked away. The members got to them, watching the girl walking away.

"This is new. Ji-yoo never like that," Ji-yoo's step mother mumbled yet the guys heard her. "Ji-yoo?" Hakyeon asked. He didn't thought about it to be something big. There a lot of girls that can have that name and he knew Ji-yoo's mother.

"My step daughter, Kim Ji-yoo," Ji-yoo's step mother replied. "That's her name." Hakyeon glanced at his members friends and they looked back at him, their jaw dropped. All of them knew who was Ji-yoo for their Hyung and how much he love her.

Wonsik shook his head and quickly looked back at Ji-yoo's step mother and friend, "Why don't we go and sit down?" He asked. Taekwoon took this opportunity to bump his arm to Hakyeon's, making him look at the second older.

Taekwoon nodded his head to the direction Ji-yoo went and Hakyeon nodded. The five men took the two women with them to the front and Hakyeon went to the direction Ji-yoo went.

Could it really be his Ji-yoo?

 **Ji-yoo POV**  
I couldn't believe it. Hakeyon Oppa was here too. I sighed as I reached outside, behind the building. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. How could I walked inside when he was there?

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself. "Ji-yoo?" My eyes opened and I turned around to find Hakyeon Oppa staring at me. His eyes were wide and jaw dropped. "O-Oppa," I said.

We stared at each other for a long moment. "When . . . When did you came back?" He asked, breaking the silence first. "Yesterday," I replied, looking down. I heard him coming up to me and then his fingers brushed against my chin, making me look at him.

We both stared at each other again, then he gave me a small smile. "You look beautiful than I remember you were," He said. I felt my cheeks burning up and I looked back down.

"T-Thanks," I mumbled as he pulled his hand away. "Do you want to set down somewhere?" He asked and I nodded. We both went over to sit on a bench close by and I sighed. "So . . . How have you been?" He asked. "Fine," I replied. "And you? I saw that you living your dream. I'm happy for you."

He smiled a little. "Thank you," He said and we stayed in silence for a long moment before I broke it. "Oppa?" He looked at me. "Why didn't you call?" He looked down at the ground. "Why didn't you came to say goodbye to me five years ago?"

"Ji-yoo -" I cut him off, "If you want to say sorry or something like that then don't." He looked back at me, "If I would have came to say goodbye it would have been harder for the both of us," He said.

I looked away from him, fighting back my tears. I couldn't shut my mouth, "I missed you." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Why did you said that?! He probably moved on. I should too. I have a boyfriend yet I don't feel the same way for him like I feel for Hakyeon.

"I missed you too."

I opened my eyes and looked at Hakyeon. He was looking down before back at me. "I really did. You have no idea how it hurt me letting you go like that," He said. "I wish you didn't let me go," I mumbled yet he heard me.

I took a deep breath before getting up. "We should go back inside," I said. "Ji-yoo," He started, getting up as well. "That woman back there . . . You have a stepmother?" I nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah. She is much more a mother then the woman that used to be."

"Ji-yoo," He started, trying to grab my hand but I backed away. "Let's go," I said as I started to walk back into the building with Hakyeon following behind me.

 **End POV**

Ji-yoo walked back to her stepmother with Hakyeon followed behind her. They reached to the members, Ji-yoo's step mother and the friend. "Oh, Ji-yoo, are you okay?" Her step mother asked, worried. Ji-yoo smiled slightly, "Yeah, Eomma, don't worry."

"Ji-yoo, met my friend's son, Wonsik," Her stepmother's friend said, pointing at Wonsik. Wonsik smiled at Ji-yoo and she smiled back. "Hey, call me Ravi," He said. "Hey, nice to met you," Ji-yoo said. "This is his members from the band; Sanghyuk, Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Hongbin," The friend introduced.

"Call me Hyuk," Sanghyuk said with a smile. "Leo if you want," Taekwoon said with a small smile. "Ken, but you can call me Jaehwan if you want as well," Jaehwan said with a smile.

"How old are you?" Sanghyuk asked, earning a smack behind his head from Taekwoon. "What?" Sanghyuk asked him, rubbing his head. "Where's your manners?" Taekwoon asked, making Ji-yoo chuckled. "It's okay," She said.

"She's younger then me and Leo in one year," Hakyeon spoke, making Ji-yoo's stepmother and her friend to look at him. "Oh, you already got to know each other? That's great," The friend said with a smile.

Ji-yoo felt Hakyeon's eyes behind her but she didn't turned to look at him. She felt uncomfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

"The show was amazing," Ji-yoo's stepmother said as she and Ji-yoo were making dinner together while telling Ji-yoo's father about the fashion show and he was leaning against the doorway. "I'm glad you two went there together," Her father said with a smile.

"I'm glad so too," Her stepmother said and then turned to Ji-yoo, who was cutting tomatoes for the salad. "Ji-yoo, did you noticed that Hakyeon was staring at you all the time?" Ji-yoo froze and she felt her father's eyes on her. "Hakyeon?"

Her stepmother looked back at Ji-yoo's father with a smile, "Yes. He was at the show as well with his group members. His stage name is N." Ji-yoo continued to cut the tomatoes, without noticing what she was doing, she cut her finger and she hissed, making her parents to turn back to her.

"Oh, Ji-yoo, you okay?" Her stepmother asked, taking the knife away from her as her father came over. "Yeah, I just . . . didn't noticed," Ji-yoo said, walking to the sink and wash his finger that had blood on it.

"I'll go put a plaster on it," Ji-yoo said before walking out of the kitchen. She walked to her room and went to her bathroom. She put a plaster on as her father came in. "Ji-yoo, can we talk?" He asked.

She sighed but nodded, looking at him through the mirror. They went to set down on the bed. "Did you talked with Hakyeon?" Her father asked. "A little. It nothing," Ji-yoo said. "How is he?" He asked. "He's fine," She replied. "Are we going to talk about him?"

"Do you want to?" He asked. "No," She said, shaking her head. "How you spoken to Ye-jun? My boss said he will be here tomorrow," He said.

She shrugged. "I didn't talked to him yet," She admitted, looking down. Her father studied her for a moment, "What's going on? Do you still have feelings for Hakyeon?"

"I don't know what to do," She mumbled. "Ji-yoo, don't do that," He said, making her look at him. "You with Ye-jun now. You moving on from Hakyeon. You both are adults now to understand."

Ji-yoo stared at her father for a moment before nodding slightly, looking down. "Dinner is ready!" Her stepmother called. "Dinner!" Shi-woo yelled, running pass Ji-yoo's room to the stairs.

"Let's go eat," Her father said to Ji-yoo before standing up. "You go. I'll be there in a minute," She said. He looked at her for a moment before giving a small nod and walking out of the room.

 **Ji-yoo POV**  
I grabbed my phone and lay on the bed. I looked at the screen for a moment before biting my lower lip and the sighed. "I'm so stupid, why would he call me?" I mumbled, thinking about Hakyeon.

I dropped my phone to the bed as I got up and then walked out of my room, heading downstairs.

 **End POV**

"Yeah, Appa, I'm fine," Ye-jun told his father through the phone when he stepped outside of the Airport. "Thanks for saying I'll be back at Korea tomorrow. I'm sure Ji-yoo will love the surprise that I'll see her tomorrow morning. I'll talk to you in the morning, bye." He hung up and went to the car that was waiting for him.

...

"Noona, can we have some ice cream?" Ji-yoo smiled down at her little brother, walking with him and her stepmother at the mall. "Sure," She said. "Eomma, do you want some too?" Her stepmother shook her head with a smile, "You two go grab some ice cream, I'll go see a friend that working on that shop." She pointed to a close shop.

"Okay, we'll see you when we'll finish," Ji-yoo said and her stepmother nodded before Ji-yoo went to the ice cream shop with Shi-woo. "Oh, Ji-yoo Noona?" Ji-yoo frowned and turned around to see Hongbin and Sanghyuk sitting at a table, wearing hats. The two boys smiled at her and she smiled at them.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" She asked. "We waiting for N Hyung to come with the ice cream," Hongbin replied with a smile. "Oh, and who are you?" Sanghyuk asked Shi-woo with a smile.

Shi-woo smiled, "Kim Shi-woo," He said. "Oh, and you are Ji-yoo's?" Hongbin asked. "He's my little brother," Ji-yoo replied with a smile. "Let's sit here together," Sanghyuk suggested. "Oh, um . . ." Ji-yoo hesitated.

"Please Noona? I want to sit with the Hyungs," Shi-woo begged with his puppy eyes. Ji-yoo sighed, "Okay," She said. "I'll go get us the ice cream, sit here with the guys." Shi-woo nodded and sat down beside Hongbin.

Ji-yoo was about to turn back when Hakyeon came over with three ice creams. "Oh, Ji-yoo," He said and Sanghyuk took two ice creams from him and heading one to Hongbin.

"Hey," Ji-yoo said. "Noona, I want chocolate like you, don't forget," Shi-woo said, making Hakyeon to look at him sitting beside Hongbin. "Who are you?" He asked. "It's Shi-woo. Ji-yoo's younger brother," Hongbin replied.

"Oh, nice to met you," Hakyeon said to the little boy with a smile. "Hyung, were you and my Noona dating?" Shi-woo asked, making all the four to look at him. "Oh?" Hakyeon asked. "Did you and Noona used to date?" Shi-woo asked with a big smile.

Hakyeon and Ji-yoo glanced at each other and then back at Shi-woo, "Well . . . We," Hakyeon started. "Yeah, Shi-woo, they did," Sanghyuk said and smirked at the two elders. "But they will get back together."

Ji-yoo's eyes grow wide slightly and she blushed while Hakyeon cleared his throat. "But what about Ye-jun Hyung?" Shi-woo asked Ji-yoo, making her eyes grow wide. "Kim Shi-woo, stop," She said.

"Who is Ye-jun?" Hongbin asked. Ji-yoo took a deep breath, "He's . . . Well . . . My -"

"Ji-yoo."

Ji-yoo froze but then she looked to the side to see Ye-jun walking up to them with a smile. "Oh, Ye-jun Hyung," Shi-woo said with a smile. Ye-jun smiled down at the little boy, "Shi-woo, missed me?" He teased before he kissed Ji-yoo's cheek, making the three members to stare at them in shock.

"Ye-jun, when did . . . When did you came?" Ji-yoo asked, glancing back and forth to Hakyeon and then at Ye-jun. "Last night. I wanted to surprise my girlfriend," He replied with a smile.

Hakyeon's jaw was clenched shut. "Girlfriend? Are you two . . ." Hongbin started and glanced at his Hyung before back at Ji-yoo and Ye-jun. "Yeah, we dating . . . Do I know you guys? You look familiar," Ye-jun said.

"Hyung, it's VIXX," Shi-woo said with a big smile. "Oh, VIXX?" Ye-jun said and then glanced at Hakyeon. He stared at him for a moment, realizing who this guy was for Ji-yoo.

"You Hakyeon, Ji-yoo's best friend, right?" Ye-jun asked. "Yeah, I was," Hakyeon said coldly. Ji-yoo looked at him slightly shocked by his coldness and she felt uncomfortable with the two men staring at each other.

Hongbin and Sanghyuk felt the same way so they glanced at each other, thinking how to let Ji-yoo and Hakyeon to talk alone, "Um . . . Shi-woo, why don't the three of us go with Ye-jun to get you and Noona ice cream?" Sanghyuk asked with a smile.

"Yes," Shi-woo agreed with a big smile. "Okay, let's go," Hongbin said as the three got up. Sanghyuk grabbed Ye-jun's shoulder, "Hyung, let's go," He said, managing to get Ye-jun with them, leaving Hakyeon and Ji-yoo alone.

"Hakyeon, I -"

"How long are you two together?" He cut her off. She looked down, "Two years," She replied. He nodded, looking away, "I see . . ." He mumbled. She looked back at him, "Oppa, I'm -"

"I don't want to talk," He cut her off again, this time with a cold tone in his voice. "I think it's better if we won't see each other again like that." She stared at him, shocked.

Hakyeon turned to see Hongbin coming back. "I'll be at the car," Hakyeon said before heading out, walking pass Ji-yoo. She stared at his back for a moment with tears in her eyes but she was fighting them.

Hongbin glanced at Ji-yoo and his eyes soften. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Noona, don't worry. Hyung will come around," He said. She hold her tears back and turned back to Hongbin with a soft smile, "Thanks, Hongbin."


	9. Chapter 9

**** Warning, smut! ****

 **Okay now you can continue :D**

* * *

"Wow, Hyung, I can't believe you were this cruel to Noona," Sanghyuk told Hakyeon as they reached to their dorm. "Why shouldn't I?" Hakyeon asked. "Hyung didn't you see the look at Noona's face? She didn't knew that he will be there," Hongbin pointed out. "And I think she was about to tell us who he was."

"What's up?" Jaehwan asked, walking over. "Hyung, Ji-yoo Noona has a boyfriend," Hongbin replied. "Really?" Jaehwan asked as Taekwoon and Wonsik came over. "Who has a boyfriend?" Wonsik asked. "Ji-yoo Noona," Jaehwan said.

"What? Really?" Wonsik asked. Hakyeon just walked pass his friends and went to his room. Taekwoon sighed, "I'll go talk with him," He said before walked to their room. Hakyeon sat down on his bed as Taekwoon walked in.

"She love him. I know that," Hakyeon said as Taekwoon sat on his bed. "Did she admitted that?" He asked and Hakyeon shook his head, "I didn't let her talk. I couldn't."

Taekwoon sighed, shaking his head, "You should have let her speak. What if she wanted to say something else?"

"Like what?" Hakyeon asked. "I don't know," Taekwoon said, shrugging. "If you want to know, then go to her and ask her. Ask her she feel about the guy she is with and you."

Hakyeon shook his head, "I can't ... I told her we shouldn't see each other again," He said. "And you really going to do that?" Taekwoon asked and Hakyeon just stared at him. "Go to her."

 **Ji-yoo's POV**  
Shi-woo was a sleep on his room while our parents were at a party. I stared at my window, laying on my bed with my chin on the pillow. My phone rang again but I didn't pick it up, knowing it was Ye-jun. I didn't want to talk to no one ever since I came back from the mall.

I shouldn't started all of this two years ago. I just thought I would never come back to Korea. But here I am. And my feelings for Hakyeon didn't changed. I still love him.

I sighed, wiping the tears that fell from my eyes and then I sat up. I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen when suddenly, the door ball rang. I went to the front door and opened it.

I froze.

 **End POV**

"Hakyeon, what are you doing here?" Ji-yoo asked. "Can I come in?" He asked. She nodded and he stepped in, letting her close the door behind them. He walked to the living room and she followed him. "I thought that ..." Ji-yoo started. "What?" He asked, turning around to look at her.

She looked down on her feet, playing with her fingers. "I thought you said you don't want to talk or see me anymore," She said. "I came because I have something to ask you," He said.

"What?" She asked. "Do you love him?" He asked. "What?" She asked, confused by his question. "Ye-jun, that guy. Do you love him?" He asked. "I ... I think it's time for you to leave," She said quietly. "I asked you something," He said. "Do you love that guy?"

"I ... Can't," She whispered, looking away. Hakyeon stared at her for a moment before walking up to her, pushing her to the wall behind her. She stared at him with wide eyes and he leaned closer to her, pushing his body to hers and placing both his hands on each side of her head. "Do you love me?" He asked.

"H-Hakyeon," She stuttered. "Do you love me?" He repeated, his voice became lower. "I ..." She took a deep shaking breath as she stared deep into his eyes. "I love you."

That was all he need to hear before he crushed his lips to hers. One of his hands grabbed her waist while his other hand hold her head from behind. Ji-yoo wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as much as possible.

 ****** "Oppa," She moaned in his mouth, making him groan. "Wait. Shi-woo is in his room sleeping." They broke the kiss and he stared into her eyes. "Where's your room?" She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

They want into her room and she locked her door before Hakyeon pulled her back to him, crushing his lips to hers again. Ji-yoo wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. She hold him tightly as he started to lead her to the bed, not breaking the kiss.

He placed her on the bed and he hovered over at her, breaking the kiss to kiss her neck. Ji-yoo was breathing hard, dizzy by the attack. She let her hands to move to his back, wanting to push his body down to hers.

Hakyeon stopped kissing her neck and moved back to her face, breathing heavily. "Oppa," She breathed out, staring into his eyes. She started to unbutton his shirt. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

He pulled off his shirt before helping her with hers. He kissed her bare shoulder and she moaned, loving the feeling of his lips on her body. His hands moved down her stomach and down to her jeans. He pulled them off of her and she helped him with his jeans.

She moaned when he kissed her chest and then he slowly went down, leaving wet kisses as he did. "Oppa," She moaned, her eyes were already closed tightly. He stopped when he reached her panties. "Don't stop," She said, her voice sound as she was begging.

He reached his hands behind her back, undoing her bra. He dropped the bra to the floor and reached back up to her chest, kissing her breasts. Ji-yoo put a hand on her mouth, trying to hold in a moan.

Hakyeon started to leave wet kisses as he slowly reached lower to her panties. She was already wet down there, he pulled the panties off and dropped in to the floor beside the bra.

He parted her legs and dipped his head between then. Ji-yoo blushed as she felt Hakyeon began to lick, sucking her clit and her pussy and swirling his tongue between her sticky walls until she were shuddering.

"Oh god, Oppa," Ji-yoo moaned, sinking her head into the pillow. He stopped and slide his body on top of hers. He pulled her legs to wrap around him before he pushed his cock into her. He placed his mouth to hers, silencing her. He didn't moved, he wanted her to get used to his size.

"Oppa," She moaned into his mouth as the pain became to pleasure. He groaned before slowly starting to move. He moved his lips to kiss her neck, biting slightly at a spot that made her moan his name, "Hakyeon."

He continued kissing that spot, making her moan louder but she then bit her lower lip, trying to stay quiet. Ji-yoo's head fell backwards as Hakyeon bumped into her deeper.

"N," She moaned. "God, faster." He moaned as she bucked her hips up and then he started pumping into her harder and deeper. Their moans and sounds of skin against skin filled the room.

Hakyeon continued pumping into her, every time deeper and deeper. "Hakyeon, I'm ..." Ji-yoo panted. "I'm going to -" She hold her breath for a brief moment before she groaned loudly and released. Hakyeon pounded into her a few more times before he joined her in.

Once he was finished, he pulled out slowly and lay down beside her, the both of them were breathing heavily. Hakyeon glanced at Ji-yoo before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

She sighed as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes for a moment with a small smile playing on her lips. "This was my first time," She mumbled. Hakyeon smiled a little, brushing his fingers gently on her skin arm.

He grabbed the covers and pulled it to cover their bodies. "Oppa ... I have something to say to you," Ji-yoo spoke after a moment. "What is it?" He asked, brushing his hand on her hair. "I want to break up with Ye-jun," She admitted.

Hakyeon looked down at her and she looked up at her while her chin rested on his chest. She looked at his lips when she continued, "I didn't stop loving you. I tried to forget but ... I love you."

He brushed his thumb on her lips, "I love you too," He said. "I wanted to tell you that before." Ji-yoo smiled a little before brushing her lips to his and gave him a gentle kiss before pulling away.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," She whispered. "Do it gently. You said you love me and not him, you don't need to tell him that, just -" She cut him off, "He know who you are to me. I just scared you and I will be the once to get hurt."


	10. Chapter 10

"Shhh, Shi-woo is sleeping," Ji-yoo reminded Hakyeon as they walked out of her room after slipping into their clothing. They got downstairs and headed to the front door. "You sure you don't want me to come with you tomorrow to met Ye-jun?" Hakyeon asked. "I don't trust this guy."

"It will be okay," Ji-yoo promised. Hakyeon stopped her from opening the door, she turned around and he smirked, pulling her closer to him. "I want something else now," He said. "What?" She asked. His smirk never left from his lips and instead of answering with words he cursed his lips to hers.

Ji-yoo smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away from each other when they heard the door was beginning to unlock. Ji-yoo's father and stepmother walked in and froze when they saw Hakyeon standing there with Ji-yoo.

"Hakyeon?" Ji-yoo's father asked, shocked. Hakyeon smiled and gave a bow to both parents, "Hey, eomeonim, abeonim," He said. "It's been a while," Her father said. "You know each other?" Her stepmother asked.

"Um ... Eomma. This is Cha Hakyeon, we were best friends before I had to go with Appa five years ago," Ji-yoo explained. "Oh, really?" Her stepmother asked. "Hakyeon, what are you doing here at this time?" Her father asked.

"I just had to talk with Ji-yoo on something and I was just heading out," Hakyeon said and Ji-yoo nodded. "Okay, Oppa. I'll see you soon," She said. "Yeah, goodnight," He said, giving her a small smile before looking back at Ji-yoo's parents. "Goodnight," He said, giving a small bow.

"Goodnight," Ji-yoo's stepmother said before he walked out of the door. Her father looked at Ji-yoo and she gave a small smile, "Goodnight," She said before walking fast to her room.

 **Hakyeon's POV**  
I hummed happily as I reached back to the dorms. "Oh, Hyung, where were you?" Sanghyuk asked. "Leo Hyung didn't want to say where you were going." I smiled at the younger boy and ruffled his hair.

"Where is Leo?" I asked the guys as Sanghyuk pouted, fixing his hair. "Hyung in his room," Hongbin replied. "Yah, Hyung, where you going?" Wonsik asked as I walked away. "What? Can't I go to my room? We sharing it!" I pointed out.

"You look happy. Why is that?" Jaehwan asked and I smiled again. "I'll tell you guys later," I said. "Hyung!" The four kids called at the same time, pouting. I walked to my room, shaking my head with a smile.

I walked inside and closed the door. I saw Taekwoon laying on his bed with his headphones, listening to music as always on his phone. I smiled as I went over to him and he glanced up.

"Leoooo," I said and dropped into his bed, hugging him. He tensed and pulled his headphones off of his ears. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. I sighed happily as I let go of him and laid beside him on the bed.

"Did you talk with Ji-yoo?" He asked. I grinned and nodded before looking at him. "What happened between you two? You look so happy," He stated. "She loves me," I replied and he gave a small smile. "See? Told you that you need to let her talk," He said and I nodded. "I'm so glad I listen to you and went to her house," I said.

"So? What happened between you guys?" He asked. I grinned again, "Well ... Some things." He stared at me for a moment before understanding. He shook his head and looked at his phone.

"What about that guy she is dating?" He asked. "She is going to break up with him," I replied and he looked at me, "Really?" He asked. I nodded, "She told me she wants to break up with him."

He gave a small nod, "Hope everything will be okay," He said before looking back to his phone. I nodded, "Me too."

 **End POV**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ji-yoo, can I talk with you?" Ji-yoo's father asked once he walked in her room at the morning. "Yeah, sure," Ji-yoo replied. "Let's sit down," He said and they both sat down on the bed. "Ji-yoo, why Hakyeon was here?"

She tensed slightly, "He ... Wanted to ask something and I replied. That all," She replied. He stared at her for a moment before looking down, taking a deep breath before looking back at her. "Do you still love him?"

She looked at him, hesitating, not because of the question. It was because she was scared that he will tell her she can't be with Hakyeon. She took a deep breath before giving a small nod as she looked down. "Yes."

He gave a small nod, staring at his daughter. "I think you should go back to America with Ye-jun," He said, looking away from her. She looked back at him, shocked, "Appa -"

"I'll talk with Ye-jun and tell it will be better if you two will start a family together in America," He cut her off. "Yeobo." They both looked to the door to see Ji-yoo's stepmother. She looked at Ji-yoo's father, "I think Ji-yoo and I need to have a girls talk. We both will talk later."

He sighed but gave a nod before he looked back at Ji-yoo just when she looked away from him. He stared at her for a moment before getting up, walking out pass his wife. Her stepmother looked at Ji-yoo before walking in, closing the door behind her.

She sat down on the bed, "Ji-yoo," She started softly, making Ji-yoo to look at her. "You first love ... Was it Hakyeon?" Ji-yoo looked down again, nodding. "I knew something was going on between you two at the other day," Her stepmother said, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry, Eomma," Ji-yoo said, fighting back her tears. Her stepmother placed her fingers on Ji-yoo's chin, making her to look at her. She smiled softly before wiping away the tears that fall from her eyes. "You don't need to say sorry," Her stepmother said. "I think you should be with why you love, just like I am."

"But ... What about Ye-jun? Appa said -"

"Ever since I met your Appa, you not always listening to him, do you?" Her stepmother cut her off, smirking a little. "You don't need to now as well. This time listen to me. I'll talk with your Appa and you'll talk with Ye-jun and you tell him you can't give him your heart. It's taken." Ji-yoo smiled, wiping the new tears that fall from her eyes.

 **Ji-yoo's POV**  
"I told Hakyeon not to come but he should have knew that it meant that I want to do it alone," I said, pouting as I crossed my arms. Jaehwan laughed in his spot in the driver seat as he continued to drive with me on the passenger seat. "Hyung was worried. You can't blame him, Noona. He loves you to much to take risks."

I scoffed, looking out of the window. "And to think I want to break up with someone for him," I mumbled. "You know, me and the others are happy for you and Hyung." I looked at Jaehwan and he was grinning, not taking his eyes from the road. "He told us _everything_."

I blushed, wide eyes before looking away from him. "He didn't," I mumbled. He glanced at me and then back at road with confused look. "Noona, he told us you both admitted that you love each other and that's it."

I looked at him, "Really?" I asked. He looked at me and saw my cheeks were pink. He smirked, "Why? What did you thought he told us?" I shook my head, "Nothing!" I looked away again as he laughed. "Just look at the road," I said.

"Okay," He said in english with a grin which made me chuckle a little. A few minutes later, Jaehwan parked the car in front the park I used to go with Hakyeon a few years ago. I smiled at the memories.

"Noona, you sure you want to go there alone?" I looked at Jaehwan, who had a concern look. I smiled, "Yay, it's Ye-jun. I know him, he won't hurt me. He will never do that."

"But what if he will. You going to break up with this guy for Hyung," He said. "Well, if he will try. I have you to protect me at this moment, right?" I said, giving him a small smile. "Of course!" He agreed. "I just don't want anything to happen to you at the first place, Noona."

I grabbed his hand that was on the wheel. "Thank you, Jaehwan. But I can't be with two men at the same time. I want to be with Hakyeon Oppa so I have to do it." He gave a small nod and gave a small smile, "Nothing bad will happen if you got me, N Hyung and the other members."

I smiled and nodded, "Nothing bad will happen." I climbed out of the car and started walking around there, searching for Ye-jun, hoping he was already there.

I stopped at one bench and smiled at it, thinking about when Hakyeon came to look for me after I fought with my Mom.

 **Flashback**  
 _"Ji-yoo."_

 _I looked up from the ground when I heard a soft voice calling my name. Hakyeon stood in front of me, looking down at me with his concern eyes. He kneeled down in front of me, taking my hands in his._

 _"Je jeongsin-iya?" He scolded gently. My eyes filled with tears again, "Oppa ..." I tried to talk but my voice cracked. He stood up, pulling me with him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to a hug._

 _I hugged back immediately, sobbing into his chest as I felt his fingers stroked my hair. "Gwaenchanh-a," He whispered. "I'm sorry for making you angry," I managed to say through my sobs. "Shh," He whispered._

 **End flashback.**

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me. I quickly pulled away, turning around to face Ye-jun. He looked at me confused. "Y-Ye-jun," I said. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I called you last night a few times but you didn't answered or called back."

"I ... I need to talk with you," I said. He frowned but nodded. I took a deep breath, looking around the almost empty park before back at him. "Let's break up," I said before looking down, biting my lower lip.

"What?" He asked and I looked back up at him. "Ye-jun, I want to break up," I said. "Why? What are you talking about?" He asked, taking a step towards me but I took a step back, making him stop. "Ji-yoo."

"I can't do it anymore," I said. He slightly shook his head, taking steps towards me. He grabbed my arm as I tried to take a step back. "Ji-yoo, don't," He said. "Ye-jun, please, don't make it -"

"Is it Hakyeon?" He cut me off. "He was your first love, right? That's why I came. I didn't want you to be around him. I want you to look only at me. I'm your man." I shook my head slightly, looking away from him before back at him.

He pulled me towards him, trying to kiss me but I pulled away, "Ye-jun, I care about you. I really do but I love Hakyeon," I admitted and he froze. "I love Hakyeon, it's always going to be him."

He stared at me for a moment before he looked over my shoulder and he glared there. I frowned slightly and turned to my side to see Hakyeon walking over. Jaehwan stood by the side, watching.

"Oppa," I said, slightly shocked to see Hakyeon. "I thought I should come anyway even though I asked Ken," He replied as he came up to us. He stood by my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he looked at me. "Let's go."

He started dragging me with him but then Ye-jun grabbed my arm, making me stop. I looked back at him and saw he was glaring at Hakyeon and he did the same to him. Hakyeon grabbed my arm that Ye-jun was holding and pulled it away.

"Do you have something to say?" Hakyeon asked Ye-jun, pulling me slightly behind him. "A lot," Ye-jun said, glaring at him. I looked between them, scared that it will lead to a big fight but luckily, Jaehwan stepped in time.

"Hyung, Noona, let's go!" He said, running over. He wrapped his arms around me and Hakyeon before pulling us away. Jaehwan took a deep breath and let it out, "Oh thank god," He breathed out as we rushed to the cars.

I looked at Hakyeon, "Why did you came, Oppa? I told you not to," I said softly. "I wanted to," He replied before looking at the younger boy, "Ken, Ji-yoo will go with me, I need to take her somewhere so you can go back to the dorm, thanks."

Jaehwan pulled a face, "Hyung, I didn't do it for you." He grinned before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to his side, "I did that for Noona." Hakyeon gave a small chuckle before speaking, "Of course you did. When I asked you if you could do something for me you said you couldn't but when I said Ji-yoo's name you jumped on it."

I smirked and he continued, "Do you like _my_ girlfriend?" Jaehwan grinned, nodding, "Of course, and I'm not the only one." Hakyeon glared at him, "What did you said?!" I rolled my eyes with a smile while Jaehwan laughed before hiding behind me as Hakyeon took a step towards him.

 **End POV**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oppa, why are we here?"

Hakyeon smiled at Ji-yoo after he parked the car near the bridge. "You'll see," He replied before opening the driver door. "Let's go." He climbed out and she followed him with a confused look.

Hakyeon walked to the other side of the car and grabbed Ji-yoo's hand, pulling her with him closer to the bridge. They stopped, gazing at the night sky and the beautiful colors of the lights that surrounding the city.

"It's beautiful," Ji-yoo breathed out. Hakyeon smiled and looked at her, "Yeah, it is," He agreed, staring at her for a moment before she looked at him. "What?" She asked but he continued to stare. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ji-yoo," He said. "What?" She asked. He smiled again before he turned to his side to face her. He placed his hands on her arms, making her face him. "Do you remember this bridge?" He asked.

Ji-yoo frowned before looking around and then back at him. He smiled a little, "This is the same place we had to break up five years ago," He replied. She stared at him for a moment before looking down. "But this place." She slowly looked up at him as he spoke, smiling, "This is the place where we promised to stay together forever."

She slightly frowned, not remembering something like that. Hakyeon noticed this and chuckled before grabbing her hands into his. "Ji-yoo. Do you want that?" He asked. She looked down again and nodded shyly, smiling a little. He grinned before pulling her into his arms, hugging her.

"I love you," He said. Ji-yoo smiled as she hugged him back with tears in her eyes. "I love you too," She said. They pulled away and Hakyeon wiped away her tears before grabbing her hands again. "I promise," She said. "What?" He asked. She smiled, "To stay with you." He smiled, "You better be," He said, making her giggle.

 **Ji-yoo's POV**  
"Thank you for taking me home," I said as Hakyeon pulled the car in front of my house. He smiled, "Your welcome," He said. I gave a small nod before opening the passenger door. I looked back at Hakyeon and smiled before leaning over him and kissed his cheek. He looked at me with his mouth opened slightly and I smiled at him, "It reminded me five years ago," I pointed out.

He chuckled and looked at me with a smile, "Go inside, it's cold," He said. I nodded before climbing out. I rushed to the front door and turned around to wave to him. He smiled and waved back before pulling away.

I smiled and turned back to the door, unlocking it. I walked inside and shut the door. "Ji-yoo." I turned to see my stepmother, smiling at me. "I saw that," She said. I frowned slightly, "What?"

"I saw that kiss. That was so cute," She said, making me blush. She laughed before wrapping her arm around my shoulder, "My Ji-yoo, all grown up," She said. "Eomma," I whined, making her laugh again.

I looked behind her, looking for my Dad but I didn't saw him at the living room. "He just left," My stepmother said, noticing I was looking for Dad. "He has a meeting with his boss."

I sighed, "Did you guys ... Talked?" I asked. She nodded before pulling me with her to the couch. "Don't worry about it," She said before smirking at me, "So what about you and Hakyeon? You two looked so sweet."

"Eomma," I said and she giggled. "Come on, tell me," She said. I looked everywhere but her and smiled a little, thinking about him. "Oh, look at that." I looked back at her and she grinned, "You smiling just by thinking about him," She teased.

I sighed happily, "Eomma, what to do?" I asked and then stretched my arms out. "I'm in love." She giggled, "I see that," She said and I smiled. Suddenly, her smile faded away slightly, "And Ye-jun?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "We broke up. It will be better, I don't want to play between two men," I explained and she nodded. "You did good," She said, placing her hand on mine.

 **End POV**

Hakyeon went back to his dorm and when he reached to the front door a voice called from behind him, "N." He turned around to find Ye-jun walking up to him. Hakyeon took a few steps towards him and the two stopped in front of each other, glaring at each other for a moment.

"What do you want?" Hakyeon asked, showing his hands into his coat pockets. "Leave Ji-yoo alone," Ye-jun said. Hakyeon chuckled slightly before glaring at him, "Yah, why should I leave _my_ girlfriend alone? You are the _one_ that should be leaving her alone."

"Do you think you can protect her?" Ye-jun asked, glaring at him. "You are an idol. When people find out who Ji-yoo is ... You think you can protect her?"

"Yeah. I can," Hakyeon said, glaring back. "No. You will get her into trouble with your fans," Ye-jun disagreed. "Let her go." Hakyeon took one step towards him, glaring at him, "You don't have anything to do with Ji-yoo now," He said. "So you let her go."

Just then, Wonsik climbed out of his car and saw his Hyung and a guy that he never met before talking with each other, but from what he could tell the conversation wasn't good. "Hyung," He called before walking over.

Hakyeon and Ye-jun looked to the side to see Wonsik walking up to him. He stood between then, bowing slightly to Ye-jun, "Hello." Ye-jun bowed slightly to him as well, "Hello."

Wonsik looked at Hakyeon, "Hyung, you coming inside?" He asked. Hakyeon spoke without looking at him as he continued to glared at Ye-jun while he did as well, "You go inside first, I'll be up in a minute."

"No, you need to go inside. We have something to do," Wonsik lied, grabbing Hakyeon's arm before turning to Ye-jun, "Have a goodnight." Ye-jun gave a small nod before looking back at Hakyeon.

Wonsik looked back at his Hyung, "Hyung, let's go," He said, trying to drag him away. Hakyeon glanced at Wonsik before back at Ye-jun and then back. He gave a small sigh, giving up to the rapper, "Fine, let's go." With that he turned around to go back to the dorm with him, not saying anything to Ye-jun.

They walked inside the dorm and Hakyeon sat down on the couch as Wonsik closed the door. "Hyung, who was that guy? You looked like you two were about to fight," He said as the others came in. "What are you talking about?" Hongbin asked. "Hyung, you were about to fight? With who?" Sanghyuk asked Hakyeon.

"There was a guy that he was talking outside," Wonsik said, pointing at Hakyeon. "Who was he?" Taekwoon asked. "Ye-jun," Hakyeon replied. "Ye-jun?" All of them asked. "That name is familiar to me from somewhere ..." Hongbin said.

"Wait! Ye-jun as ... Ji-yoo's boyfriend?" Sanghyuk asked. "Ex-boyfriend," Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Hakyeon said at the same time. "Wait, did you see him here?" Jaehwan asked Hakyeon. "He came," Hakyeon replied.

"What did he said?" Taekwoon asked, sitting beside him and Hongbin sat at his other side. "Just some stupid stuff," Hakyeon said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Now I'm worried," Wonsik said. "I said there is nothing to worry about," Hakyeon said, pouting. "I'm not worry about you Hyung," He said. "What?" Hakyeon asked, getting up. "Ravi, run!" Sanghyuk joked, grabbing Hakyeon from behind as he was walking up to him. Wonsik ran to the kitchen as the others laughed at the two.


	13. Chapter 13

Hakyeon walked to the practice room when his phone suddenly rang. He pulled it out and saw it was Ji-yoo. He smiled and answered the call, "Hello?"

" _Oppa, where are you?_ " Ji-yoo asked. "Why? Are you missing me?" He teased. " _No, I'm not!_ " She disagreed and he knew she was pouting. He smirked, "I'm at the practice room. I'm going to practice with the guys and we finish in 8PM."

" _Oh ... I guess you will be to tired to meet me until then_ ," She said, sounding sad. "Yah, you can come to see us, you know," He pointed out. " _I want to ... But will this be okay?_ " She asked. "Yah, babo. Of course," He replied with a smile.

" _Yah, who you calling babo?_ " Ji-yoo asked. "You," Hakyeon said back, smiling. "Call me when you come, okay?"

" _Okay, see you soon, Oppa_ ," Ji-yoo said and he knew she was smiling. "Okay, bye," He said with a smile before hanging the phone. He looked at the black screen with a smile before shaking his head slightly with a chuckle.

"Oh, N Oppa."

Hakyeon turned around to the voice to see Eunyoung from the girl group TWO X. "Oh, Eunyoung, what are you doing here?" Hakyeon asked as the smiling Maknae walking up to him. "I came to see you and your members practicing," She replied before pouting cutely, "Why? Can't I?"

He chuckled, "Yah, of course you can, it's just ... You didn't call to say you coming," He said. "Surprise!" She called cutely. He chuckled again before letting her walk into the room first and then followed her.

"Annyeong!" Eunyoung called as she saw the members getting ready. The guys all turned to the door and saw her and Hakyeon walking in. The bowed to the girl, "Annyeong."

"Okay, let's start," Hakyeon said before they all got to their positions for their new song while Eunyoung sat on the couch. She crossed her legs as she watched the boys dancing but her eyes sat mostly at Hakyeon, smiling a little as she stared at him.

 **Ji-yoo POV**  
"Eomma," I called as I rushed to the kitchen. My step mother turned around, "What? What's wrong?" She asked. I smiled, "Can you help me make food for Hakyeon Oppa and his members?" I asked.

She grinned, "Omo, look at you," She teased. I giggled, "Please," I bagged with my puppy eyes. She giggled, "Okay, okay, let's start," She agreed.

 **End POV**

"Okay, let's take a break," Hakyeon breathed out and the members sighed. "Finally, it's been two hours!" Sanghyuk complained before grabbing his bottle of water. Eunyoung got up from the couch and handed a towel to Hakyeon, who gladly take it.

"Oppa, I need to go, there is a meeting at my company with my group," She said, pouting. "It's okay. Thanks for coming," Hakyeon said. She nodded with a smile and turned to the others, bowing, "Goodbye."

"Bye, Noona," Sanghyuk called as he and the others bowed to her before she walked out of the room. Wonsik slightly frowned, "I wonder why she came," He mumbled to himself but the guys heard him.

"What do you mean? She came to see us," Hakyeon said. "I think she came to see you," Hongbin said. Taekwoon sighed before nodding his head, "I think so too." Hakyeon shook his head, "Yah, we and Eunyoung are friends, the two of us maybe closer to each other but we are friends only."

Just then, Hakyeon's phone rang and he took to see it was Ji-yoo. He answered it, "Hello, Ji-yoo." Sanghyuk smiled, "Oh, Ji-yoo Noona!" He called before letting Jaehwan to push him to sit on the couch with him.

" _Oppa, I'm here, can you come out to let me in?_ " Ji-yoo asked Hakyeon. "Sure, I'm on my way," Hakyeon said before hanging up and then turned to the others, "Ji-yoo is outside, I'll be right back."

They nodded and he rushed out of the room. Just then, Eunyoung saw him running out of the room after she was about to go back 'cause she forget her jacket. "Where is he going?" She muttered to herself.

Hakyeon went outside the building and smiled at Ji-yoo, "Ji-yoo," He said and she turned to him. "Oppa," She said before walking up to him. "Let's get in," He said before turning to the guard, "It's okay, she's with me so she can come in whenever she like."

The guy nodded before letting Ji-yoo go inside with Hakyeon. He looked down at her hands and saw she was holding food boxes. "Oh, you brought food?" He asked, surprise. Ji-yoo smiled and nodded, "I thought you and the guys will be hungry so I meet food for you with my stepmother."

"Jinjja?" He asked, surprise and then smiled as he ruffled her hair teasingly, "Wow, my Ji-yoo is a grown woman." She pouted as she pushed his hand away, "Stop that," She said.

It just made him laugh as they continued to walk to the practices room, not noticing Eunyoung watched them. She frowned, "Who is she?" She asked herself. "She look close to Hakyeon Oppa."

"Yah, look who came," Hakyeon said as they walking in. The boys smiled at Ji-yoo. "Noona!" Hongbin called happily. "Hey, guys," Ji-yoo said before holding up the boxes, "I brought food."

"Food!"

They all soon sat on the floor in circle, eating together. "Wow, it so good." "Noona did you really made this?" "This is delicious." "I want more!"

Ji-yoo smiled as she saw the boys eating and complimenting about the food. "Eat a lot," She said. Hakyeon hold out pair of chopsticks to Ji-yoo with a smile, "You eat too," He said. Ji-yoo shook her head, "No, you eat."

"Yah, I'm eating. You need to eat too," He said. "Feed her," Wonsik said, faking coughing. Hakyeon's eyes grow wide and Ji-yoo's cheeks started slightly to burn up. Their reaction made the guys to laugh, even Taekwoon let out a chuckle.

Hearing laugh from the practice room, Eunyoung came back and looked at her spot at the doorway at the boys and Ji-yoo. "Come on, do that," Jaehwan said with a smirk.

"Yah," Hakyeon said. "Stop it." The boys laughed again and Ji-yoo cleared her throat, "Let's just eat," She said. Eunyoung stared at Hakyeon and Ji-yoo as the others continued to eat, laughing slightly. Hakyeon looked at Ji-yoo and she looked down, slightly smiling.

"Who is she to him?" Eunyoung asked herself, holding her handbag tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yah, why can't we go and have a drink?" Wonsik complained as he and the members climbed into the van. "It's late and we need to get up early," Hakyeon said. "But I want to drink," Wonsik whined, making the older member to sigh.

"Stop whining, Hyung!" Sanghyuk said. "Hyuk, you going to school tomorrow, right?" Taekwoon asked and the younger member nodded, "Yeah. And knowing Ravi Hyung, he will drink until morning and it will just annoy me."

"Yah!" Wonsik yelled and Hakyeon shushed them, "Ssshhhh. Stop yelling at each other," He scolded, making the two boys to pout. Hakyeon looked at his phone and saw he had a message from Eunyoung.

 ** _Oppa ~_**

 ** _Can you meet me tomorrow morning at the _ coffee shop?_**

Hakyeon frowned but replied back.

 ** _Okay, see you tomorrow._**

He sighed as he placed his phone back into his pocket. Jaehwan leaned foreword and looked at Hakyeon closing his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Hyung," Jaehwan whispered, making Hakyeon open his eyes and look at him. "Mmmm?"

"Ji-yoo Noona told me before she left that her stepmother invites us to their house," Jaehwan said with a smile. The other heard that. "What?" "Jinjja?" "We have to go!"

"Yah, shut up for a moment," Taekwoon said before turning back to Hakyeon, "What do you think? You want to?" Hakyeon smiled and nodded, "I'll talk with Ji-yoo." The younger members cheered while Taekwoon and Hakyeon shook their head but they had smile on their faces as they watched the younger boys.

 **Ji-yoo POV**

I walked downstairs and saw my stepmother and Dad talking in the living room. "You can't do that to her, you promised," My stepmother scolded at him. "What's wrong?" I asked, making them both to jump. "Oh, kkamjjag nollass-eoyo," She said, placing her hand on her chest.

"Sorry," I said. "Ji-yoo, I want you to think about Ye-jun again," Dad said. "Please." I shook my head, "I already said we broke up. Appa, stop bringing him up," I said. "She's right. She have Hakyeon, she is happy that's what matters," My stepmother said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Ji-yoo -" My stepmother turned to me, cutting my Dad off, "Are you going somewhere?" I sighed in relieve, glad she saved me and changed the subject. "I just wanted to talk with you, Eomma," I replied.

"Let's go to you room then," She said with a smile before giving a small playfully glare to my Dad and then wrapped her arm around me and we walked upstairs to my room. We sat down on the bed, "What is it?" My stepmother asked.

"I talked with Ken and told him about bringing Hakyeon Oppa and the others over and he said he will talk with them," I said with a smile. "And did he talked with them? Did Hakyeon called you?" She asked with a smile.

"Not yet," I replied and just then, my phone rang and I saw it was Hakyeon. "Oh, it's Hakyeon Oppa." My stepmother smiled in excitement, "Answer him, answer him." I smiled and answered, "Oh, Oppa."

" _Ken told me and the guys about your stepmother's invitation. When do you want us to come over?_ " He asked. I smiled shyly as I looked down at my sheets, forgetting my stepmother watching me with a grin.

"Well, you can come over when ... you guys not busy so much?" I replied, but it came out as a question. " _Jinjja? So how about now?_ " He asked. My eyes grow wide, "What?" I asked. My stepmother frowned as her smile faded away. " _Yeah, now_ ," Hakyeon said and then he asked the members. " _Yah, guys, want to go to Ji-yoo's house now?_ "

" _Yeah_ ," I heard them agreed and I looked at my stepmother, "They want to come over now," I whispered to her. Her eyes grow wide and her jaw dropped for a moment before grinning, "I need to make food. Tell him to come over in half an hour," She said and then rushing out of my room before I could reply back to her.

" _Hello? Ji-yoo?_ " I heard Hakyeon's voice and I shook my head before putting the phone back to my ear. "Oh, Oppa. Eomma said you can come in half an hour, she making food," I said.

" _Okay, see you soon,_ " He said. "Okay, bye," I said. " _Bye_ ," He said before hanging up. I smiled as I stared at my phone before dropping backwards to my pillow. Giggling as I stared at the ceiling.

"Ji-yoo," My stepmother called after a long moment. I sighed as I sat up on my bed, "Yeah?" I called. "Can you come down for a moment?" She called. "Coming!" I called. I got up and walked out of my room and downstairs.

"What is it?" I asked as I saw my stepmother crossing her arms. I frowned and looked over at the couch. I froze when I saw Dad sitting with Ye-jun and the two looked at me. Dad smiled and got up with Ye-jun. "Oh Ji-yoo," Dad said.

"What is going on?" I asked, glancing at Ye-jun. He gave me a smile, "Abeonim called me earlier and invited me for dinner," He said. "What?" I asked before looking at Dad. He looked down and then at me, "I wanted you two to fix your relationship," He admitted. "So I invited him over."

"Appa!" I said. "I'm sorry Ye-jun, but we already having guests coming over soon and I have to go and get dinner ready," My stepmother said. Dad frowned, "I didn't knew we having guests over," He said. "And we didn't knew Ye-jun coming over," My stepmother said.

"Hyung!" Shi-woo called happily as he rushed downstairs. Ye-jun smiled and he grabbed Shi-woo and took him in his arms as he picked him up. "Yah, Shi-woo, what's up?" He asked. "Fine. Hyung are you staying over for dinner?" Shi-woo asked.

"No, Shi-woo," I said before Dad could. "Ye-jun just came by to say hello and now he has to go somewhere." Shi-woo pouted at me and Ye-jun stared at me with hurt eyes but he quickly looked away.

"Shi-woo, why don't you go back to your room and we'll call you when dinner will be ready. We having guests over," My stepmother said. "Who?" Shi-woo asked as Ye-jun put him down.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door and I walked over to open it. "Noona!" My eyes grow wide and I froze as I saw VIXX standing there. Sanghyuk brought me to a hug and then pulled away with a grin.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" I asked. "We didn't want to go back to the dorm, if we did we wouldn't come over and just fall a sleep," Wonsik said with a smile. I gave a small nod before bit my lips as I moved to the side, "Come in," I said.

The guys all walked in and came to the living room. Everyone froze when they saw each other. My stepmother smiled, "Oh! What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you all come over in half an hour?"

I saw Hakyeon and Ye-jun glaring at each other and I moved to stand beside my stepmother. "We wanted to come and make a surprise," Hongbin said to my stepmother with a smile. "We're sorry if we interfering," Taekwoon apologized.

"No, it's okay," I said. "Okay. So, we are not sorry," Sanghyuk joked, making me smile while Shi-woo gave a cute giggle.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner," My stepmother said before walking to the kitchen. Shi-woo rushed to the members with a big smile on his face, "Annyeong, Hyungs," He said. The guys smiled at him, "Yah, Shi-woo, how are you?" Sanghyuk asked with a smile.

"You Ji-yoo Noona's younger brother?" Jaehwan asked with a smile. Shi-woo nodded, "Yes. My name is Kim Shi-woo," He replied. "Cute," Wonsik chuckled. I looked back at Hakyeon, who smiled a little at my little brother.

I felt Ye-jun's eyes on me and I looked at him to see he was staring at me. "Ye-jun, do you want to stay or go?" My Dad asked him. After a moment, Ye-jun broke the eye contact with me and looked at my Dad with a small smile. "I need to go but thank you for the invite," He said.

Dad nodded with a sad smile before Ye-jun glanced at me for a moment and then he walked out of the room with my Dad following. I sighed and looked back at Hakyeon only to see he was staring at me.

He looked disappointed but why? He looked back at Shi-woo as my little brother grabbed his hand and pulled him to follow him to the couch. Hakyeon and the boys sat down on the two couchs and started talking about renders things.

I walked to the kitchen as my stepmother was cooking. I sighed as I leaned against the doorway, making my stepmother to turn and looked at me. "Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned. "Yeah," I said, giving her a small smile.

"What is it?" She asked. "I don't knew ..." I admitted. "It's just ... Nothing." Just then Taekwoon came in, "Oh, Oppa," I said and he gave me a small smile before looking at my stepmother. "Would you like me to help?" He asked.

She smiled, "You don't need to help me you are a guest, thank you," She said. "No, it's okay. I will like to help," He said, giving her a small smile. I smiled and nodded before looking at my stepmother, "Let him help Eomma. I need to do something," I said.

My stepmother gave up and nodded. I walked out of the kitchen and went behind the couch to the guys as I saw them playing with Shi-woo. I tapped on Hakyeon's should and he glanced at me over his shoulder. I signaled him to come with me and he stood up before walking up to me.

I grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs. "Yah, don't you two dare to do something!" Wonsik called. I rolled my eyes on his comment and continued upstairs with Hakyeon following me.

I took him to my bedroom and closed the door before turning to him. "What's wrong?" I asked and he frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms. "The way you looked at me eariler when Ye-jun walked out of the room. Why did you looked at me disappointed?"

He looked down and then back at me, "Why did you stared at each other like that?" He asked. I frowned, "Like what?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head, "Never mind," He mumbled. "Forget it."

I was about to open my mouth but he cut me off as he walked pass me and walked out of the door, leaving me confused.

 **End POV**


	15. Chapter 15

"So?" Taekwoon asked as he followed Hakyeon into their room. Hakyeon turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "So what?" He asked. Taekwoon crossed his arms, "You and Ji-yoo were quiet at each other. So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing," Hakyeon replied. "Is it about Ye-jun was there when we came?" Taekwoon guessed. "No," Hakyeon said and this time Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. "Then what?"

"Nothing!" Hakyeon insisted, raising his voice slightly. He then took a deep breath to clam himself. "I'm going to wash up," He said before walking out of their room. Taekwoon sighed, shaking his head before seeing Jaehwan walking into the room.

"What happened to Hyung and Noona?" Jaehwan asked and the second older shrugged, "Don't know," He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "N is hard to talk to all of a sudden."

"Do you think he is angry 'cause he saw Ye-jun at Noona's place?" Jaehwan asked. "I think so," Taekwoon replied. "But it's not Noona's fault!" Jaehwan said. "She wouldn't invited him. You saw it, I think her father did."

"I think so too," Taekwoon agreed. "But let's let Ji-yoo talk with N. Even thought he is angry, he will listen to her."

 **Ji-yoo POV**

I stared at my screen phone, laying down on my bed with my lights turned off. "Should I call him?" I asked myself. I looked at my clock and saw it was 11PM. I sighed, turning around to lay on my stomach.

"It's too late. He probably went to sleep already," I mumbled, resting my chin on the pillow. "I will call him tomorrow morning."

 **End POV**

...

"Good morning," Hakyeon said when he walked out of his room and saw the guys already eating breakfast. "Morning, Hyung," The guys said. "Hyung, you going somewhere?" Wonsik asked when he saw Hakyeon grabbing his car keys. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later at rehearsals," He replied.

"Where you going?" Taekwoon asked. "Just meeting a friend," Hakyeon replied before walking out of the dorm. The guys glanced at each other before continued to eat.

 **Hakyeon POV**

I got to the coffee shop and went inside. I looked around, wondering if Eunyoung already came. "Oppa." I turned to my side and saw her sitting by the window. She smiled and waved at me. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Morning," I said as I sat down. "Morning," She said. "I already ordered us drinks." I smiled, "Already?" I asked. She nodded with a smile and just then a waitress came over and handed us our drinks and we thanked her before she walked away.

I turned back to Eunyoung, "Did you wanted to talk about something?" I asked. She nodded, "Oppa. Can I ask you something?" She asked as she gave a small smile. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"That day when I came to visit you and the guys ... I saw a girl with you when I left," She said. Did she see Ji-yoo? "Is she ... Are you two dating?" She hesitated.

I opened my mouth to answerer but nothing came out. I was ignoring Ji-yoo since last night, knowing she still seeing Ye-jun and he even coming to her house! ... It was making me angry. I know I should trust her. I love her and she love me. But I just ... Don't know what we are at this point.

"I ... it complicated," I admitted. She gave a small nod and looked down, "I understand," She said. "But, why do you want to know?" I asked, making her look back at me. "Oh? Am ... Nothing. You know, I'm asking 'cause I care," She replied.

I smirked, "Oh ... You are such a good friend," I teased. She playfully rolled her eyes but smiled. "Did you eat something?" I asked. She nodded, "Did you, Oppa?" She asked. I shook my head, "But I will eat later," I said quickly once I saw she was about to open her mouth to say something.

She pouted, "Oppa, you need to eat breakfast. You can't skip it!" She scolded. I smiled, "It's okay, I'll eat later I'm promise," I said. Suddenly, my phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was Ji-yoo.

I hesitated to answer but I took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah, Ji-yoo," I said, making Eunyoung look at me. "Oppa ... Can you come over my house? We really need to talk," Ji-yoo said.

"I can't right now," I replied. "Oh ... It's okay ... We'll talk then later," She said, sounding sad yet she was trying not to show it. "But ... I'll call you soon and come over," I said.

"Okay, call me later," She replied and we hang up. "Who was it?" Eunyoung asked as I put my phone back to my pocket. "Do you need to go somewhere?" I shook my head and smiled at her, "It's okay. I'll go to her later," I replied.

She frowned, "Who's Ji-yoo?" She asked. I sighed, "Well, she's ... The "It's complicated"," I replied. "Oh," That was all she said. I smiled at her and she gave a small smile but then smiled bigger as we continued to talk and laughing.

 **End POV**

Ji-yoo sighed as she dropped to the couch. She looked around, there was no one at home right now, only her. She decided to call one of her friends in America so she called her Korean friend, Lee Mi-kyung.

" _Hello? Ji-yoo?_ "

Ji-yoo smiled when she heard her friend's voice. "Mi-kyung, how are you?" Ji-yoo asked. " _Yah! Why did it took you so long to call?!_ " Mi-kyung scolded, making Ji-yoo to giggle. "Sorry," She said. "How are you and the others?"

" _We okay. We miss you!_ " Mi-kyung said and Ji-yoo knew she was pouting. Ji-yoo smiled, "I miss you guys too," She said. "I wish you can come."

" _Oh, I guess I can tell you now,_ " Mi-kyung said. Ji-yoo frowned before sitting up on the couch. "What is it?" She asked. " _I'm coming to Korea soon! Surprise!_ " Mi-kyung said. Ji-yoo's jaw dropped before she smiled, "Jinjja?! Wow, this is so great! When?"

" _I don't know when exactly but all I know it that soon. Maybe two or three months. I don't know_ ," Mi-kyung said, pouting. "It's fine, at least you coming," Ji-yoo said. "But for how long? Are you going to stay or ...?"

" _I'll be in a vacation there. If I'm having a good reason to stay then fine but ..._ " Mi-kyung said. "Yah! I'm here so it's a good reason to stay," Ji-yoo said, making both girls to laugh.

Ji-yoo stood up but suddenly fall back to the couch when she felt a little dizzy. She shook her head a little before clearing her throat, "Hey, Mi-kyung, I'll call you back later, okay?" She said.

" _You okay?_ " Mi-kyung asked. "Yeah, bye," Ji-yoo said before hanging up, not waiting for Mi-kyung reply. She placed her hand on her forehead, "I don't have a fever or anything," She mumbled.

The door bell rang and Ji-yoo sighed before slowly getting up and walking to the front door. She opened it and froze when she saw Hakyeon. He frowned when he saw her pale face, "What's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked, worried as he placed his hand on her forehead but she felt normal yet her face was pale.

"What are you doing here?" Ji-yoo asked as he removed his hand from her forehead. He cleared his throat, "You wanted us to talk," He reminded. She nodded and moved a side to let him in.


	16. Chapter 16

**_** Warning, smut! **_**

 ** _Okay now you can continue :D_**

* * *

Ji-yoo and Hakyeon sat down on the couch. "What is going on?" Ji-yoo asked. "You tell me," Hakyeon said. "About what?" Ji-yoo asked. "I didn't invited Ye-jun last night for dinner Appa did!"

She got up while Hakyeon continued to sit on the couch, looking at her. "Is that why you were angry? Because my Appa wants me and Ye-jun to be back together but I don't want to and I always thinking about you!"

"Ji-yoo," Hakyeon started as he got up. "You can go now," Ji-yoo said, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't knew why she felt so many emotions but right now she felt angry and sad.

"Ji-yoo -" She cut him off by walking pass him but then he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him. She opened her mouth to snap at him again but he silenced her by crushing his lips to hers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Ji-yoo kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started pushing him backwards until his knees touched the couch and he fall back on it.

 ****** Ji-yoo pulled off her shirt before setting down on Hakyeon's lap and then kissing him again. He deepened the kiss as he placed his hands on his hips before moving up.

"Ji-yoo," He breathed out and she moved her lips to his neck, kissing it as he wrapped his hand behind her head, pulling her on her hair. She moved her lips back to his, kissing him deeply.

She moved her hands to his shirt, pulling it off him. He grabbed her thighs before pulling her to the other couch, hovering over her. He kissed her hungrily, slowly pulling her jeans down.

Ji-yoo moaned into his mouth, making him groaned. He broke the kiss and pulled the jeans off before undoing his belt. Ji-yoo bit her lower lip as she made eye contact with Hakyeon's lust eyes.

He pulled off his jeans with his boxer, leaving him naked while Ji-yoo only had her bra and underwear. He hovered over her again, kissing her on the lips before moving his hands to her back, undoing her bra and then dropping it to the side.

"Hakyeon," She breathed out before he quickly pulled her underwear and dropping it next to the bra. They kissed each other passionately and hungrily.

Hakyeon placed himself between Ji-yoo's legs, and slowly pushed himself into her and they sighed into each others mouths. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly moved in and out.

Ji-yoo moaned in pleasure, "Oppa ..." He left her lips and moved to her neck, kissing and biting her soft spot. She moaned louder, wrapping her legs tightly around him, pushing him more towards her.

XXX

Hongbin and Taekwoon went to the practices room, walking pass two workers. "Omo, N and Eunyoung dating?" One of them asked the other. Hongbin and Taekwoon stopped walking and turned to the two girls. "No way! Why would they? They friends," The other girl said to her friend.

"No, look," The first girl said before showing her phone to her. "It's says here that they dating." The two members looked at each other before looking back at the girls. Hongbin walked over to the girls, "Excess me," He said, making the girls look at him and they bowed.

"What do you mean by N and Eunyoung?" He asked as Taekwoon came over. "It's just that ... Well, it's says that they are dating three weeks now," The first girl replied. "Can we see the article?" Taekwoon asked and the girl handed him her phone.

The boys looked at the article and it says that Hakyeon and Eunyoung are possibly dating for three weeks. Taekwoon scoffed, "No way," He mumbled. "Who saying this?" Hongbin asked. "Why doing it to N Hyung?"

"Don't know," Taekwoon said before handing the phone back to the girl. They said goodbye before heading to the practices room. Taekwoon pulled out his phone and dialed Hankeyon's number but he didn't pick up. "Come on, N. Pick up, what are you doing?" Taekwoon asked and dialed the number again.

XXX

Hakyeon and Ji-yoo were kissing on the couch. The soft brown blanket cover their naked bodies. Ji-yoo pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at him. "What?" Hakyeon asked, brushing away a few pieces of hair from her eyes. "Nothing," She mumbled, smiling.

Hakyeon smiled before looking around the clothes on the floor. "When your family coming back?" He asked as he looked back at her. She glanced to the clock on the wall before her eyes grow wide and she gasped. "Now!"

Hakyeon's eyes grow wide as she jumped away from him and quickly started to dress herself. Hakyeon grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed himself as well.

Soon after they finished to put on their clothes, Hakyeon's phone rang. He grabbed it and answered it, "Yeah, Leo."

" _Yah, why are you not answering?_ " Taekwoon asked, annoyed. "What is it?" Hakyeon asked. " _People saw you and Eunyoung at the coffee shop, they saying you two are dating_ ," Taekwoon explained as Ji-yoo grabbed her phone.

"What?" Hakyeon asked before turning to Ji-yoo. He grabbed her phone from her hands before looking in the internet. Ji-yoo looked over his shoulder as he continued searching. "Where is it?" Hakyeon asked. " _There is an article that show it_ ," Taekwoon said and Hakyeon found it.

 _VIXX N and TWO X Eunyoung are dating?_

Ji-yoo stared at the title before seeing pictures of them both at the coffee shop, laughing and smiling at each other.

 _They really look like a couple_ Ji-yoo thought.

Hakyeon looked at Ji-yoo and she slowly looked back at him, holding back her tears. "Ji-yoo," Hakyeon said softly but then she got up and walked pass him. " _You with Ji-yoo?_ " Taekwoon asked. "Leo, I'll call you back," Hakyeon said before hanging up and walking after Ji-yoo to the kitchen.

Ji-yoo poured a glass of water for herself and then took a sip as Hakyeon walked into the kitchen. Her back was facing him, not letting him see that she felt hurt. But Hakyeon knew her better, he knew she was hurt by the article. By him seeing Eunyoung the same day.

"Ji-yoo," Hakyeon said before walking over to her. He gently grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him but then she looked down. "Ji-yoo, look at me," Hakyeon said softly before placing his hand on her cheek.

Ji-yoo brushed his hand away gently before turning around again, letting her back face him again. "I think ..." Ji-yoo started before taking a deep breath. "I think you should go."

"Ji-yoo, don't," He said. "Please," Ji-yoo said before turning around to face him, holding her tears back.

"Just go."


	17. Chapter 17

"Did you told Ji-yoo you coming to Korea?" Mi-kyung's mother asked as she help her daughter to pack her things. Mi-kyung grinned, "I did. I told her in two or three months," She said.

Her mother's jaw dropped, "Why would you tell her that?" She asked. "I want to surprise her," Mi-kyung replied. "For now only Jenny know about it but I'm telling the others tonight."

"They going to be sad," Her mother stated. "But I'll be back soon," Mi-kyung stated. "It's only for two months."

XXX

Hakyeon groaned as he tossed his phone to his side on the bed. He dropped his head back to the pillow and sighed. "She isn't answering," He told Wonsik, who was sitting on Taekwoon's bed.

"Try again," Wonsik said. "I did," Hakyeon replied before looking at him, "Five times." Just then Hongbin came in the room, "Any luck with Noona?" He asked. "No," Wonsik said, sighing.

Hakyeon looked at the ceiling, "Why did it had to happen?" He mumbled. Then his phone rang and he grabbed it. He answered without looking who was calling, "Hello?"

" _Hakyeon?_ "

He glared at the ceiling and his jaw clenched shut. Hongbin and Wonsik watched their Hyung, frowning. "How did you get my number?" Hakyeon asked coldly. " _Let's meet_ ," Ye-jun said, ignoring his question.

"Sorry, but I'm busy," Hakyeon said before ending the call, not letting Ye-jun time to reply back. "Hyung, who was it?" Hongbin asked. "No one important," Hakyeon said.

His phone rang again and this time he looked at the caller. His eyes grow wide and he immediately answered. "Ji-yoo." Wonsik and Hongbin looked at each other, smiling before looking back at Hakyeon.

" _Can we meet?_ " Ji-yoo asked. "Oh? Yeah, of course. Where?" Hakyeon asked. " _Is anyone at your dorm? Can I come over there?_ " She asked. "Oh? The dorm?" He asked before looking at Wonsik and Hongbin. "No one is here so you can come."

Wonsik and Hongbin rushed out of the room and Hakyeon smiled at them. " _Okay ... I'll be right there_ ," Ji-yoo said before hanging up. Hakyeon walked out of the room to see Wonsik and Hongbin trying to convince the others to go outside to eat.

"But we can eat here," Jaehwan stated, pouting. "But I want to try the new restaurant that opened close by," Hongbin said. "Me too. Let's go," Wonsik said. "Why all of a sudden?" Taekwoon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's okay, guys," Hakyeon said with a grin as he patted both the younger members that were with him at room. He looked at the others, "Ji-yoo coming over." Jaehwan smirked, "Ohhhh ... Why didn't you say so," He said.

"Noona is coming? We need to stay then!" Sanghyuk said with a grin. "Yah, let's go," Taekwoon said. "But I want to see Noona," Sanghyuk said, pouting. "No!" The guys said at the same time to the younger member before they all left.

XXX

"Yah, Eunyoung, are you and N dating?" Jiyou asked as she saw Eunyoung walking out of her room. "What?" The younger member asked. "Sit down," Eun ordered, pulling her to sit down beside her.

"Where did you heard ...?" Eunyoung asked, shyly. "It's in the internet," Su Rin stated before showing her the article in her phone. "Oh ... It's ... Well," Eunyoung stuttered. "Oh! You two are dating!" Eun said, pointing at her.

"I'm so jealous," Su Rin whined. "I wish Taekwoon Oppa and I will be one day together." Jiyou scoffed, "In your dream," She said. Eunyoung stared at the article, smiling at the title.

 _Dating Hakyeon Oppa? I wish it will be true_.

...

"Come in," Hakyeon said with a smile as he moved a side. Ji-yoo gave a small smile one and walked in. "I ... I wanted to talk with you," She said, sitting on the couch. Hakyeon nodded before sitting beside her. "What is it?" He asked gently.

Ji-yoo glanced at him but then looked down at her hands. She took a deep breath before speaking without looking at him,

"Let's break up."


	18. Chapter 18

Hakyeon's eyes grow wide as he stared at her. "J-Ji-yoo," He started. Ji-yoo got up and he got up as well, grabbing her arm. "Why?" He asked. She stared at the floor, "I just ... Want to be alone for a while," She replied.

"It's because of the article, am I right?" He asked but she didn't answered. "Is it?" She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath, "I want to be alone for a while," She said and pulled her arm from his grip.

"Ji-yoo, please," Hakyeon begged. "I need to go now," Ji-yoo said, rushing out, leaving Hakyeon alone and heartbroken.

XXX

"You think Noona and Hyung will be okay?" Hongbin asked the members as they ordered their food. "Hope so," Jaehwan said, sighing. "I will be back," Wonsik said, getting up. "Yah, where you going?" Sanghyuk asked.

Wonsik gave him a death glare, "Yah?" He repeated. "You calling your Hyung 'Yah'?" Sanghyuk grinned evilly and nodded. Wonsik hissed on the younger member as Hongbin grabbed his arm.

Wonsik gave a small glare to Sanghyuk before walking off. Taekwoon sighed, shaking his head before pulling out his phone when he heard he got a message. It was from Hakyeon.

 _You guys can come back._

Taekwoon frowned. _Already?_ He thought to himself. He sighed again, "I think it wasn't good ..." He thought out loud. The others looked at him, frowning. "Hyung, what do you mean?" Hongbin asked him.

"It's just a thought ... N says we can come back now," Taekwoon said. "Now? But isn't Noona with him?" Jaehwan asked. "Did something bad happened?" Sanghyuk asked, worried. "Don't know," Taekwoon said before putting his phone back into his pocket. "I'll go change the order to take it with us."

He got up as Wonsik came back with a smirk on his face. "What's up with you?" Taekwoon asked. Wonsik shook his head, smirking as he sat down again. "Meet a cute girl and got myself a date for tomorrow night," He said. Taekwoon rolled his eyes before walking away to change the orders.

...

"Ji-yoo," Ji-yoo's stepmother called softly as she knocked on Ji-yoo's bedroom door. "Ji-yoo, open the door." She tried to open the door again but it was still locked. She bit her lower lip with worried eyes. "Honey, open the door."

Ji-yoo hold the blankets over her head, crying into the pillow. As soon when she got into the house, she rushed to her bedroom while ignoring her stepmother's calls and locking the door.

She wanted to be alone.

"Ji-yoo," Her stepmother called again. "I'm home!" Ji-yoo's father called. Her stepmother quickly went downstairs, "Yeobo, yeobo. Ji-yoo is in her room. I think she crying, she locked her door," She said, concerned.

"Why will she be crying? What happened?" He asked, worried. "I don't know. She didn't talked to me," She replied before they both walked upstairs. Her father knocked on the door, "Ji-yoo, open the door," He said. "Now."

"Don't order her like that," Her stepmother scolded. "Be gentle, something happened." He sighed but nodded. Her stepmother knocked on the door again, "Ji-yoo, open the door, please."

"Please, go away," Ji-yoo begged, her voice cracked. Her parents glanced at each other with worried before back at the door. "Ji-yoo," Her father said gently. "Please," Ji-yoo begged and shut her eyes tightly again, tears continued to fall. "I want to be alone for a little while."

XXX

"We're home!" Wonsik called as they walking into the dorm. They looked around but didn't see Hakyeon anywhere. "Hyung?" Sanghyuk called as Wonsik placed the food on the kitchen table. Taekwoon walked to his room he was sharing with Hakyeon and saw the lights were on. "He's there," He said before walking in.

He saw Hakyeon laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Yah," Taekwoon said, pushing Hakyeon's leg with his hand, making Hakyeon look at him. "When did you came?" Hakyeon asked.

"Now," Taekwoon replied as the others came in. "Hyung, how was it with Noona?" Hongbin asked and Hakyeon sighed quietly. "I'll take it as not good," Jaehwan mumbled.

"What happened?" Sanghyuk asked. "It's over," Hakyeon replied. "What?!" The younger members called at the same time. "Why?" Taekwoon asked, sighing. "She didn't tell me, but I know it's because the article," Hakyeon replied.

"Hyung -" Hakyeon cut Wonsik off when he got up and walked pass them. He walked to the kitchen as Jaehwan followed him. Hakyeon opened the fridge and pulled out couple of soju.

"Hyung, you going to drink?" Jaehwan asked, concerned. "Yeah," Hakyeon replied simply as the others came in. "Let's all of us eat and drink together." The members glanced at each other concerned before back at their leader. "Hakyeon," Taekwoon started. "Come on, let's sit down," Hakyeon said.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ji-yoo, open the door," Ji-yoo's stepmother said after a few hours. Ji-yoo opened her puffy red eyes and sighed sadly before getting up of the bed. She walked to the door and unlocking it.

She went back to her bed as her stepmother walked in. She went to sit on the bed and saw Ji-yoo's puffy eyes. "What happened?" She asked gently. Ji-yoo sobbed and quickly wrapped her arms around her stepmother and hugged her as she cried on her shoulder.

"I broke up with Hakyeon," Ji-yoo said. Her stepmother stroked her hair softly, "I'm sorry," She whispered and let Ji-yoo cry on her shoulder while she hugged her. "Tell me what happened."

XXX

"No, no, no, no," Wonsik said as he tried to grab the last bottle. "Give me the bottle." Hakyeon shook his head, grinning as they all drunks but he and Wonsik are the most drunks. "It's mine."

"No, it's mine, handed over!" Wonsik said. Taekwoon grabbed the bottle from Hakyeon, "Now, it's mine," He said, making both members pouting. "I think we should go to bed now," Sanghyuk said.

"Look at the time! It's 2AM!" Jaehwan said. "So?" Wonsik and Hakyeon asked at the same time. Taekwoon sighed, "We all have schedule tomorrow," He said. "I don't have anything tomorrow," Hakyeon said before trying to grab the bottle from Taekwoon but he pulled it away.

"Yes, you do," Hongbin said. "No, I don't!" Hakyeon disagreed. "I don't have anything." He took a deep breath before looking up at the ceiling, holding back the tears.

"Hyung," Sanghyuk said softly as he and all the members watched their friend and leader. "I don't care anymore," Hakyeon said before looking back down and stared at the cup that he was holding, "I'm done. I don't want this anymore."

"Don't say that, Hyung," Hongbin said. "You can get Ji-yoo back. You just need to try." Hakyeon shook his head, "We won't be back together," He said before he gave a small chuckle, "And all because of a stupid article."

"Yah, you not going to try to explain to her?" Jaehwan asked. "No. She don't want to talk with me. She made it clear," Hakyeon said. "I want to forget. Everything. All of this."

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon said. "Stop talking nonsense." Hakyeon gave a small chuckle, "What do you mean? I'm saying what I thinking about." Taekwoon shook his head, "It's time for bed, let's go."

Taekwoon, Hongbin, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan got up, Sanghyuk and Hongbin pulled Wonsik up and dragged him to his bedroom he sharing with Sanghyuk. Taekwoon and Jaehwan grabbed Hakyeon as he started to fall a sleep and pulled him up, helping him to his bedroom.

They pulled him to his bed and Hakyeon fall a sleep. The two members sighed, shaking their heads. "Ji-yoo ..." Hakyeon mumbled as a tear fall down from the corner of his eye and it dropped to the pillow.

"Hyung, what are we going to do?" Jaehwan asked Taekwoon. "I think it's time we need to get involved in this. Big time," Taekwoon replied. "I'll call Ji-yoo in the morning."

...

It was morning when Ji-yoo's father knocked on Ji-yoo's door gently before opening it. Ji-yoo was sleeping in her stepmother's arms while they were laying on the bed. Her stepmother looked up at her father, "She sleeping," She whispered and he nodded.  
"Did she told you?" He whispered. "She and Hakyeon broke up," She whispered back before looking down at Ji-yoo. "She told me everything." He sighed before looking down at his daughter.

"I need to go to work but I'll make sure to come home early," He whispered and she nodded. He gave one last glance at Ji-yoo before walking out of the room. Ji-yoo's phone suddenly rang and her stepmother took it.

She answered it, "Hello?" she asked. " _Hello? Is that Ji-yoo's phone?_ " The man asked. She frowned, "Yes, I'm her mother. Who is that?" She asked. " _Annyeonghaseyo, eomeonim. It's Leo_ ," Taekwoon replied. "Oh, Leo," Her stepmother whispered. "What is it?"

" _Can I speak with Ji-yoo?_ " Taekwoon asked. "I'm sorry but she's sleeping. I'm guessing you know about what happened," She said as she got out off the bed and walked out of the room.

" _Yes but N and Eunyoung are not dating_ ," Taekwoon said. "So, what are you and your friends going to do?" Her stepmother asked. " _It's time we intervene_ ," Taekwoon said. "What are you and your friends thinking to do?" She asked.

XXX

Groaners filled the dorm, Taekwoon shook his head as he watched Hakyeon and Wonsik groaning from the hangover they both felt. "This is what you get for drinking so much," Taekwoon scolded.

Sanghyuk came out of his room and fixed his school uniform. "How are they?" The maknae asked Taekwoon. "They will live," The second eldest replied, making the two members groan.

Sanghyuk shook his head before looking at Taekwoon, "I'm off to school," He said before walking away. Jaehwan walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. "You guys shouldn't have to drink so much," Jaehwan scolded Hakyeon and Wonsik.

Hakyeon gave a small glare to Jaehwan before getting up from the couch and walking to his bedroom. "He's a little angry since he woke up," Taekwoon said. Jaehwan sighed, "What are we going to do? We can't let Hyung stay like that," He said. "Did you talked to Ji-yoo?"

Taekwoon shook his head, "She was a sleep. I talk with her stepmother," He replied before looking at his bedroom door. "She is going to help us get Hakyeon and Ji-yoo back together."


	20. Chapter 20

"Hyung," Wonsik said, walking into Hakyeon's and Taekwoon's bedroom. "What?" Hakyeon asked, looking at him from his spot on his bed. "Come on, let's eat lunch outside," Wonsik said. "I'm not hungry," Hakyeon replied.

"But you didn't even eat breakfast!" Wonsik said but Hakyeon didn't replied. "Yah, you really going to act like this?" Wonsik asked. "Go eat," Hakyeon said, looking at his phone.

"I can't go without you! Leo, Ken and Hongbin told me to make you eat so you coming with me. They will kill me if you not going to eat before they will come back," Wonsik said.

There was a knock on the dorm door and Wonsik sighed before walking out to open the door. His jaw slightly dropped as he saw Eunyoung standing there. She smiled, "Annyeong, Ravi," She said.

"O-oh, Noona, annyeong. Um ... What are you doing here?" Wonsik asked. "I came to see N Oppa, is he here? He didn't answered my calls," She said. "Oh ... The true is Hyung ... Well, he is in a bad mood right now," He said.

"Oh, jinjja?" She asked, pouting. "Yeah, sorry Noona, but you going to have to come back some other time," Wonsik said. "Is he in his room?" She asked. "What? Oh, yes, but you going to have to see him some other time," He said.

Just then, Hakyeon walked out of his room and froze when he saw Eunyoung. "Eunyoung," He said. She smiled, "Oppa," She said before walking inside. "What are you doing here?" Hakyeon asked.

"I came to see you. Are you okay?" She asked. "Oh? Yeah," He replied. "Did you eat lunch?" She asked. "No," He replied. "He's going to eat lunch with me," Wonsik said. "Oh really?" She asked. "You didn't eat yet?" Hakyeon asked her and she shook her head. "I wanted to come and eat with you."

"Really? So let's go out together," Hakyeon said, making Wonsik and Eunyoung's grow wide. "What?" Eunyoung asked. "Let's go out," Hakyeon said. Wonsik blinked a few times before giving a small chuckle and quickly patted Hakyeon's shoulder, "Hyung, can e talk for a moment?"

Hakyeon nodded and Wonsik looked at Eunyoung, "Noona, just a moment okay?" He asked and she nodded before he pulled Hakyeon with him to his bedroom. He closed the door and turned to Hakyeon as the older member sit down on Sanghyuk's bed.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Wonsik asked. "What do you mean?" Hakyeon asked. "You know what I'm mean," Wonsik said. "You trying to get over Ji-yoo so fine do it but don't use someone for it. Eunyoung Noona is a friend."

Hakyeon scoffed, "I'm not using her. She said she wants to eat lunch with me so I said fine. What douse it have to do with Ji-yoo?" He asked. Wonsik groaned, ruffling his hair in frustration. "Yah, Hyung. Don't do it," He snapped.

"Wonsik, stop worrying," Hakyeon said as he got up. "I'll go out with Eunyoung for lunch and I'll come back, okay?" He didn't let him reply as he walked pass him and walked out of the room.

"Eunyoung, you ready to go?" Hakyeon asked and she smiled, nodding. "Great, let's go," Hakyeon said before calling to Wonsik as he and Eunyoung went to the door, "See you later, Ravi."

XXX

Ji-yoo sat on the couch, reading a book before her phone rang. She answered without looking, "Hello?"

" _Ms. Kim Ji-yoo?_ "

"Yes, who is it?" She asked. " _I'm from the lost and found department, I have here something that belongs to a woman name Lee Yi-hyun but I only got your phone number_ ," The woman replied.

Ji-yoo frowned, "My Eomma?" She asked. " _I have here her box, if you could come and pick it up_ ," The woman said. "Yes, I'll be on my way," Ji-yoo replied before hanging up. "It's been a while since I heard my Eomma's name."  
XXX

"There you go, ma'am," The woman said as she handed a blue beautiful box to Ji-yoo. Ji-yoo smiled at it, remembering she was the one that bought her mother that. "But, what was it doing here?" Ji-yoo asked.

"I was told that the box came here a few years ago, the house is now gone," The woman replied. Ji-yoo frowned, "Gone? As in destroyed?" She asked and the woman nodded. "So where is she?" Ji-yoo mumbled before looking back at the woman. "Thank you."

She left the office and climbed into her car. She then remembered something. The man her mother cheated with on her father. He was a doctor. She quickly searched at the internet, remembering the doctor's face and she quickly found him.

XXX

"I'm quite surprised you here to meet me," The doctor, Jung Jin-ho said as he and Ji-yoo went to his hospital office. "Here, have a seat," He said and they both sat down. "Ajhussi, what was going on between you and my Eomma?" Ji-yoo asked.

He sighed, "The truth? Nothing romantic," He replied and Ji-yoo frowned, "What?" She asked. "We were pretending," He said. "Why? Why would you do that?" She asked. "Because," He started before taking a deep breath and staring at her sadly, "Your Eomma had cancer."

She stared at him in shocked and slowly shook her head, "No, No she didn't, she would have said something," She said. "But she didn't. She didn't want to 'cause she didn't want you and your Appa to worry so much," He said.

"But ... Where is she? Is she okay now?" She asked. He stared at her for a moment with sad eyes, "She's dead."


	21. Chapter 21

Ji-yoo stared at the grave in front of her with puffy eyes. "Eomma," She whispered and kneeled in front of it. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. "Why didn't you told me you were sick? Appa and I ... Why did you let us believe that you were chuting on Appa?"

She stared crying again as she brushed her fingers on the name.

"She past away four years ago." That's what the doctor said.

Ji-yoo sobbed, "I'm so so sorry for hating you for no reason," She cried. "I should have talked to you. I should have stayed with you, I should have ..." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and stared at the grave. "I should have let you talk and take care of you."

She took a deep breath as the tears continued to fall. "I'm sorry Eomma. I love you and I didn't even told you that before I left," Her voice cracked again.

...

 **Ji-yoo POV**

After visiting Mom's grave, I went back home at the sunset. "Ji-yoo, you back," My stepmother said as soon as she saw me walking in the front door. "I'm home," I said before I froze when I saw Dad and Shi-woo sitting at the living room with Ye-jun and his Dad.

"Aigo, Ji-yoo, long time no see," Ye-jun's father said with a big smile. I gave a small one, "Annyeonghaseyo," I said, giving a small bow. "What's wrong? Did you cry?" My stepmother asked with concern.

I smiled at her before shaking my head, "No, Eomma, I'm fine," I said before looking at my Dad, "Appa, can I talk with you?" I asked. He nodded, "Let's go to my office," He said and we both walked away and went upstairs to his office.

"What is it?" He asked as I closed the door. I took a deep breath before facing him. "Appa ... It's about Eomma," I said and his eyes grow darker before he looked away, "Don't mention her."

"She didn't cheated on you," I said, making him look at me. "She was sick." My voice cracked again as I fought my tears back. "She ... She's dead." He stared at me for a moment before giving a small nod.

"I know."

I frowned, "What?" I asked. What did he just say? "I know. She died four years ago, I found out about it a few days before she dead about the cancer and a few days after about her death," He said. I stared at him with my jaw dropped. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?" I asked in disbelief. "Ji-yoo -"

"You know she didn't cheated on you for four years and you didn't tell me?!" I cut him off, raising my voice slightly. "You knew she was sick and you didn't tell me it and that she was dead?!"

"Ji-yoo, please," Dad said gently. "How could you?!" I yelled at him. "You let me hate her for something that didn't happen and let me to continue this even after her death, how could you?!"

"Ji-yoo, wait, listen to Appa," Dad said, talking a hold of my hand but I pushed it away before storming out of the room. "Ji-yoo," He said, following me downstairs. "What's wrong?" My stepmother asked but I continued walking away. I rushed out of the house and started running away.

 **End POV**

"Hyung, where were you?" Hongbin asked Hakyeon as soon as he walked into the dorm. "Out with Eunyoung," Hakyeon replied. "Whyyyy?" Sanghyuk whined. "What 'why'? We friends!" Hakyeon said.

"She likes you!" Wonsik said as Hakyeon's phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?" The members shook their heads. " _Hakyeon_ ," Ji-yoo's father said. "Yes, abeonim," Hakyeon said.

" _Have you spoken with Ji-yoo?_ " Ji-yoo's father asked. Hakyeon frowned, "Ji-yoo? No I haven't spoken to her," He replied. " _I need your help_ ," Her father said. " _She ran away from the house_."

Hakeyon's eyes grow wide, "What? When?" He asked. The members looked at him, frowning. " _Just a few minutes ago_ ," Her father replied. " _Can you help look for her?_ "

"Of course, I'll go look," Hakyeon said before quickly hanging up. "What's wrong?" Taekwoon asked as Hakyeon dialed Ji-yoo's number. "Ji-yoo is missing," He said. "What?!" The guys said at the same time.

Hakyeon groaned when he reached the voice mail. "I'm heading out to look for her," He said. "You want us to come with you?" Jaehwan asked. "No, but I'll call when I'll find her," Hakyeon said before rushing out.

 **Ji-yoo POV**

I was sitting at the park bench, there was no one outside since the nights got colder now. I looked at my hands, letting out a small sob. I couldn't believe this was happening. I never felt so disappointed and angry at my Dad. I had no idea I could yelled at him like that.

Where all those emotions came from? What's wrong with me lately?

"Ji-yoo." I looked up to see Ye-jun rushing over to me. I looked away, rolling my eyes before getting up. He reached to me and grabbed my arm as I was about to walk away.

"Ji-yoo, wait," He said and I brushed his hand away from me. "What do you want?" I asked. "What happened? Why did you ran away?" He asked. "It's nothing to do with you so please leave me alone," I said.

"Ji-yoo, please," He said. "Leave me alone!" I snapped before taking a few step away from him but then froze when I saw Hakyeon walking up to us but he stopped a little far from us, staring at me.

I breathed out and all of a sudden, I felt my tears coming back and I let out a few of them before running towards him. As soon as I reached him, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and rested my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes, letting my tears to fall. "Oppa," I sobbed. He stroked my hair gently, "It's okay," He said and after a moment he pulled away slightly and gently grabbed my face in his hands. "Let's go," He said before grabbing my hand and pulling me with him away.

 **End POV**

"Leo, I found Ji-yoo," Hakyeon spoke into his phone as he was driving and Ji-yoo at the passenger seat, staring out the window. " _Really? How is she? Is she okay?_ " Taekwoon asked. "She ..." Hakyeon started, glancing at her before back at the road. "She will be."

" _You taking her home?_ " Taekwoon asked. "No, I'm bringing her over. We'll see you soon," Hakyeon said before hanging up. He sighed before glancing back and forth at Ji-yoo. "Ji-yoo," He started as he looked back at the road.

She looked down, "Mmm?" He shook his head slightly, "Never mind," He said. She finally looked at him with her red puffy eyes. "Oppa, I'm sorry you had to look for me," She said quietly. "It's okay, I agreed to it," He said. "I'm taking you now to the dorm."


	22. Chapter 22

"We're home," Hakyeon called when he opened the door. The members and their manager all got up and watched him and Ji-yoo walking in. "Ji-yoo!" The members called.

"Annyeong," She said before Sanghyuk brought her into a tight hug, which Jaehwan, Wonsik and Hongbin all joined in a group hug. "Noona, you scared us," Jaehwan said. "We thought something bad happened!" Wonsik said as they all pulled away.

Ji-yoo smiled a little, "I'm sorry for making you guys worried," She said. "Are you okay now?" Taekwoon asked. She nodded, "Yeah, Oppa." She looked at the manager and they both gave a bow to each other.

"You the Ji-yoo the boys always talk about huh?" The manager teased, making Ji-yoo blush slightly. "Hyung, stop," Wonsik said, smirking. "Right, you making Noona blush," Hongbin said.

"Yah, stop it," Ji-yoo said, smiling a little. "Let's all sit down to eat," The manager said. "Ji-yoo did you eat already dinner?" She shook her head. "Then let's sit," Jaehwan said before grabbing Ji-yoo's hand and pulling her with him to the table.

...

After the dinner, Ji-yoo went outside to the balcony. Hakyeon walked out and stood beside her. They gave each other a smile before looking at the view. "Thanks for bringing me," Ji-yoo spoke.

"You're welcome," Hakyeon said. "You can stay over for tonight if you want." Ji-yoo smiled a little before looking over her shoulder to see Jaehwan bringing over two coffee cups.

"Here," He said as he handed one to her. She smiled, "Thank you," She said before he gave the second one to Hakyeon. "Have fun," He teased as he rushed back inside.

Ji-yoo and Hakyeon chuckled before looking back at each other. Ji-yoo then looked down at her coffee and bit her lower lip. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Hakyeon asked gently.

She sighed before looking back at the view of the city night. "Do you remember I told you that my Eomma cheated on Appa?" She asked as she looked at him. He nodded and she looked away from him. "She didn't."

He frowned, "What?" He asked. "She didn't cheated on him. She was sick," She replied, fighting her tears. Hakyeon stared at her with his mouth slightly opened. "She didn't want us to worry so she and that doctor were pretending."

"Ji-yoo -"

"She had cancer and she fought this alone," She continued, cutting him off. She took a deep breath as one tear slipped. "She dead." He stared at her with sad eyes, "When?" He asked.

"Four years ago," She replied. "I hated her for nothing. I was angry at her for something that was a lie." Hakyeon placed his hand on her shoulder. "And you know what the worst part of all of this?" She asked as she looked at him with tearful eyes. "My Appa knew this."

He stared at her as she looked away, wiping away her tears. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him, hugging her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting a few tears drop.

"I didn't knew she was sick," She said, her voice was cracking. "Shh," Hakyeon said, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay."

Wonsik and Jaehwan were watching the two from their spot by the doorway. "I wonder what happened?" Jaehwan said. "Yah, let the two be alone," Taekwoon said. "But, Hyung I think Noona is crying," Wonsik said.

"She is?" Sanghyuk asked, coming towards their hyungs. "She has Hyung with her. She probably telling him what happened," Hongbin said. "If she wants, she will tell us too," Taekwoon said. "Let them be." The three members sighed but agreed on that before stepping away from the doorway.

Ji-yoo stepped away, wiping her tears away again. "I think I will go," She said. "No, I told you, you can stay here," Hakyeon said before wiping a few tears that she was about to whip away. Their hands touched and they stared at each other for a moment before she broke the eye contact.

"So ... You and Eunyoung -"

"Friends," He cut her off gently and she looked at him. "We're friends. That's all," He said. She gave a small nod before looking down at her coffee and picking it up. She bit her lower lip before she put the cup close to her lips but then she frowned as she smelled it.

She felt strange.

She made a face, pulling the cup away from her. Hakyeon watched her with a frown, "What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head, "I don't know, I just ..." She put the cup down again.

"I thought you love coffee," Hakyeon pointed out. "I do. But I don't know I just don't want to drink it," She said. "Do you want something else to drink?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, I just ..." She started, frowning. "Feel weird."


	23. Chapter 23

Hakyeon and the members lead Ji-yoo to Hakyeon's and Taekwoon's room. "You can sleep here," Taekwoon said. "Thank you, Oppa," Ji-yoo said. "But I don't want to take your room, where will you sleep?"

He gave a small smile, "Don't worry, I'll sleep at Ken and Hongbin's room with them," He said. "That's right, don't worry Noona," Hongbin said. "You need to rest." Ji-yoo smiled at the members, "Thank you for having me here tonight," She said.

"Noona, you are part of the family. You can stay here as long as you want," Sanghyuk said with a smile. Ji-yoo smiled again and gave a small nod before looking at each of the guys, "But ... Where is Ravi?"

"He has a date," Jaehwan said. "And he forgot," Sanghyuk said, making Ji-yoo and the members to chuckle. "We'll leave now, goodnight," Taekwoon said. "Goodnight," Ji-yoo said before the members walked out of the room, leaving Ji-yoo and Hakyeon alone.

He cleared his throat before walking to his closet to pull out a shirt and pants. He placed them on his bed before turning back to Ji-yoo, "You can wear this for tonight. It will be more comfortable."

She nodded with a small smile and he gave a small nod, "So ... Goodnight," He said before turning to go to the door. "O-Oppa," Ji-yoo started, grabbing his arm softly making him turn back to her. "Um ..." She let go of his arm and started playing with her fingers. "You can ... Can you stay? Here with me for the night?"

"What?" He asked. "Can you ..." She started before shyly looking at him, "Stay here?" He stared at her for a moment, blinking before he looked around. He cleared his throat, "O-Oh ... S-Sure," He stuttered.

...

Ji-yoo laid on Hakyeon's bed while Hakyeon was on Taekwoon's bed. His eyes were closed but Ji-yoo was still awake. She sighed quietly before looking at Hakyeon. She stared at him for a while, watching him a sleep.

She all of a sudden thought about what he told her a while ago:

" _We're friends. That's all_."

She smiled a little about this, she should have let him talk before but all of a sudden she felt just angry, sad, scared and all those emotions. She didn't knew what was going on.

She looked at Hakyeon again. She still love him. There was no doubt. She slowly let her eyes to close before sleep finally landed over her.

...

 **Hakyeon POV**  
I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw that my bed was empty. I set up, looking around the room with my eyes but Ji-yoo wasn't here. I smelled the air, smelling something delicious. I sighed, thinking Ji-yoo left without telling me.

I got up and went out of the room to see the others walking out as well. "It's smells delicious," Wonsik said. "Yah, when did you came back?" I asked. "Never mind that," Hongbin said before pointing at Taekwoon, "Hyung is standing right here, so who is making breakfast?"

We quickly went to the kitchen and froze when we saw Ji-yoo making breakfast. "Noona?" Sanghyuk called, making her turn to us. "Oh, you guys already woke up," She said with a smile. "Morning."

"You making ... Breakfast?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah, I thought to make for you as a thank you," She said. "Noona, you don't have to," Jaehwan said. She smiled at him, "I want to," She said. "I hope you guys like pancakes."

The four younger members eyes grow wide, "Pancakes?" They asked at the same time. Ji-yoo nodded and they quickly sat down at the table. "Noona, I love pancakes," Hongbin said. "I love them more!" Wonsik said.

"I will have one!" Sanghyuk said. "Me too," Jaehwan said. Ji-yoo, Taekwoon and I looked at each other before chuckling. Taekwoon and I sat down as well while Ji-yoo placed the pancakes on a plate and put it in the middle.

"Wow, it's look so good," Wonsik said before we all grabbed one. We all took a bite and froze. Ji-yoo looked at each of us with worried look. "What is it? Is it not good?" She asked.

I looked at her as she was crazy, it was delicious. "Noona, neo michyeoss-eo?" Wonsik spoke my thoughts. "Mmm?" She asked. "Leo Hyung, I'm sorry but I think Ji-yoo Noona beat you with the kitchen," Sanghyuk said, making me and the guys to laugh.

"I think you right," Taekwoon agreed. "Is it really good?" Ji-yoo asked. "Of course," I said. She looked at me and gave me her beautiful smile. I smiled before she looked down, biting her lower lip.

"Yah, don't you two do this," Sanghyuk teased, making Ji-yoo to blush slightly and I smiled again and I continued to eat.

 **End POV**


	24. Chapter 24

"Noona, are you going to call your Appa?" Sanghyuk asked Ji-yoo as they all sit together at the living room. Ji-yoo looked at him and Hakyeon hissed at him. "What?" He asked. "I was just asking her."

"If it's bothers that I'm here -"

"No, Noona!" Jaehwan cut Ji-yoo off before smacking the maknae's head and he whined. "We going to practices today," Taekwoon said to Ji-yoo. "Do you want to come with us?"

Ji-yoo hesitated as she looked at Hakyeon, who was watching her. "You can come if you want," He said and she gave a small nod. "Okay," She agreed.

...

"Ji-yoo please pick up," Her stepmother begged as she called Ji-yoo's phone for the six time. Her father came downstairs with Shi-woo, "Is she still not answering?" Her father asked and her stepmother shook her head before sighing.

"Appa, Eomma, where's Noona? I miss her," Shi-woo said, pouting. "I know, honey we all do," Her stepmother said. "She's with Hakyeon and the others." Her father looked at her and she sighed, "Taekwoon called me last night and told me Hakyeon found her," She explained.

He sighed and nodded. "I should have told her the first time," He mumbled and she gave him a glare, "Yes. You should have but you didn't listen to me," She said. "Eomma what is it?" Shi-woo asked. "Oh? Oh, nothing," She said with a forced smile. "Come on, I'll take you."

XXX

"You going to be in a show?" Ji-yoo asked as she and the members were sitting at the practices room after the members took a break. "Mmmm," Sanghyuk hummed with a nod. "Wow, when?" Ji-yoo asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow night," Wonsik replied with a smile. "Wow, chughahaeyo!" She said. "Thank you, Noona!" Jaehwan said with a smile. Ji-yoo's phone rang and she glanced at it to see it was her stepmother.

Hakyeon glanced at her phone and then at her, "You not going to answer it?" He asked and she looked at him. "It's not her fault, she's worried about you."

"He's right," Taekwoon said, making the two look at him. "She wanted to know where were you so I told her last night you safe and you with us." Ji-yoo opened her mouth to say something but he continued, "She's worried. Talk with her."

She stared at him for a moment before looking over his shoulder, making the members do as well. "Eunyoung," Hakyeon said as they all got up. Eunyoung walked over with a smile before looking beside him at Ji-yoo.

She gave a small bow and Eunyoung gave one as well. "What are you doing here?" Hakyeon asked. Eunyoung smiled at him, "Oppa, can we talk?" She asked. Hakyeon glanced at the members and they did as well to each other.

"Okay," Hakyeon said, then he looked at Ji-yoo before walking out of the room with Eunyoung. "Aigoo," Jaehwan whispered and Hongbin nodded in agreement. "Isn't that girl was ..." Ji-yoo asked, thinking out loud.

"That's Eunyoung. She's the one everyone thought was dating N," Taekwoon replied. "Oh," That's all Ji-yoo said. "Noona, don't worry," Sanghyuk said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Hyung loves you."

She smiled a little by his words. "Thanks, Sanghyuk," She said. "Aigoo, Noona. We all love you," Hongbin teased before hugging her, making her chuckle. "Let's go," Sanghyuk said before moving them all to the doorway.

"What is it?" Hakyeon asked as he and Eunyoung stood close by the door and Ji-yoo and the members eavesdropping. "Oppa, did you see the article? About me and you," Eunyoung said.

"Yeah, I did," He replied. "Don't worry it will be okay. I'm going to tell that we not dating so -"

"Do you have to?" She asked shyly, cutting him off. He frowned, "Mmmm? What do you mean? We only friends, we don't want the fans to talk the other way," He said. "It's just ... What if," She started and took a deep breath before glancing down. "What if we were dating?"

His eyes grow wide, "Eunyoung." The members looked at each other and then at Ji-yoo, who was staring at the door while listening.

"I ... I like you," Eunyoung admitted. "Can't we try?" Hakyeon stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Eunyoung, I like you b -" Hakeyon started but Ji-yoo suddenly walked out, "Noona!" Sanghyuk called but she didn't listen and just walked out, walking pass Hakyeon and Eunyoung.

"Ji-yoo," Hakyeon called but nothing so he ran after her. He grabbed her arm as they reached to a corner and turned her around. "Why are you leaving?" He asked. "Let me go, I need to go home," She said before pulling her arm out of his grip not looking at his face. She turned around and walked away, fighting her tears.


	25. Chapter 25

"Don't ever do that again, got it?" Ji-yoo's stepmother said as she was sitting with Ji-yoo at the couch with her arms wrapped around her. Ji-yoo smiled, "I'm sorry, Eomma," She said and chuckled. "I told you that yesterday."

"I'll keep scolding you until I will be tired from that," Her stepmother said, making Ji-yoo to slightly giggle. Then, there was a knock on the front door, "Open it," Her stepmother said and Ji-yoo frowned as she walked to the door.

Her stepmother grinned as Ji-yoo opened the door and froze with her jaw dropping. "Hey!" Mi-kyung said with a grin. "Yah, Lee Mi-kyung!" Ji-yoo said as she was pulled into a hug.

They pulled away and Mi-kyung giggled, "Look at you," She said and Ji-yoo giggled with tears in her eyes. "Yah, did you missed me that much that you crying?" Mi-kyung teased and Ji-yoo nodded before they hugged again.

"Come in," Ji-yoo's stepmother called. "Eomeoni!" Mi-kyung called as she rushed to Ji-yoo's stepmother and they hugged. "Eomma, you knew she was coming?" Ji-yoo asked.

"Of course!" Her stepmother said as they broke the hug. "Ji-yoo will take you to your room." Ji-yoo chuckled before helping Mi-kyung with her suitcases and they went upstairs.

They went into the guest room and Mi-kyung gasped, looking around the room, "Wow, this is my room?" She asked and Ji-yoo giggled, nodding. They both sat down on the bed.

"How are you doing?" Mi-kyung asked. Ji-yoo shrugged, looking around the room, "I'm okay, I guess," She replied before looking back at her friend, "Why?" Mi-kyung sighed, "Yah, your Eomma told me everything that was going on between you and Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon as N from VIXX."

Ji-yoo looked down, "I'm sorry I didn't told you about me and him," She said. "It's okay," Mi-kyung said. "So? What's going on now?" Ji-yoo shook her head, "It's over," She whispered.

"What? Why?" Mi-kyung whined. "Eomeoni said you two are so perfect for each other." Ji-yoo smiled a little, fighting back her tears as she looked away. she licked her lips before looking back at her friend, "He's dating someone else," She said.

"What?!" Mi-kyung shouted with wide eyes. "Shhhh," Ji-yoo shushed her, placing her hand on Mi-kyung's mouth. She pulled Ji-yoo's hand away, "Yah, what are you talking about? How can that be? Who is she?"

Ji-yoo looked down as she spoke, "TWO X Eunyoung." Mi-kyung frowned for a moment before her eyes grow wide again, "What?! But ... They friends. That's can't be."

She stared at Ji-yoo with concerned as she watched her trying to hold back her tears but a few fall. "Yah ... Ji-yoo," She spoke softly, placing her hand on Ji-yoo's shoulder. Ji-yoo wiped her tears away and let out a breath, "I'm sorry ... I don't know what's going on I -" She started crying and Mi-kyung pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay," Mi-kyung said softly. "What is it?" Ji-yoo sobbed, shaking her head a little before pulling away from the hug. "I don't know why I'm like this," She cried, wiping her tears away.

"Ji-yoo ..." Mi-kyung said softly. "I need to ask you something." Ji-yoo stared at her with red puffy eyes and she blinked a few times. Mi-kyung took a deep breath, "Did you and N ... Did -"

Ji-yoo's stepmother came in and frowned when she saw Ji-yoo's eyes. "Omo, Ji-yoo, what is it? Are you okay?" She asked, walking towards the girls. "I'm fine, Eomma," Ji-yoo said, giving her a small smile.

"No, you not," Mi-kyung disagreed before looking at Ji-yoo's stepmother, "Eomeoni, I think Ji-yoo is sick." Her stepmother's eyes grow wide, "What?!" Ji-yoo hit Mi-kyung's arm a little, "Yah, why are you saying things like that to my Eomma? Are you trying to scare her?"

"Of course not," Mi-kyung disagreed. Her stepmother looked at Ji-yoo, "Ji-yoo, what's wrong? What do you feel?" She asked. "I'm -" Ji-yoo was about to speak but suddenly she felt something in her stomach and quickly rushed to her bathroom with her hand on her mouth.

Her stepmother and Mi-kyung quickly looked at each other before rushing after Ji-yoo. They got inside in time to see Ji-yoo throwing up in toilet. "Ji-yoo, what's wrong?" Mi-kyung asked, concerned as she placed her hands on Ji-yoo's back before she finished.

Her stepmother stared at her with her jaw dropped and her eyes grow wide. "Omo! Omo, Ji-yoo," She said, making the two girls look at her. "How many times did that happened?" She asked as they walked back to the bed.

"I don't know ... Um ... It happened three times, I think," Ji-yoo admitted. "At the mornings?" Her stepmother asked and she nodded. She looked at Mi-kyung before back at Ji-yoo, "Ji-yoo, be honest with us," She started. "Did you and Hakyeon had sex?"

Ji-yoo's eyes grow wide and she blushed before looking down and nodded shyly. "Did you two used ... protection?" Her stepmother asked. Ji-yoo thought for a moment as she stared at her. She then blinked, "N-No ..."

Mi-kyung's eyes grow wide, "Omo, Ji-yoo you could -"

"Shhh," Her stepmother cut her off. "Don't shout, Shi-woo is sleeping." Mi-kyung nodded before the two looked back at Ji-yoo. "Ji-yoo, I'm going to get you a pregnancy test, you will stay here with Mi-kyung, okay?" Her stepmother said and she nodded.

XXX

"Did you talked with Eunyoung Noona?" Wonsik asked Hakyeon as both of them and Taekwoon were eating at their table in the dorm. "No," Hakyeon replied. "You shouldn't say you like her," Taekwoon said.

"But I told her this 'I like you but as a friend.' You guys shouldn't listen in the first place!" Hakyeon said. "Well, Ji-yoo Noona stayed until she heard you saying 'I like you' back to Eunyoung," Wonsik said.

"She didn't answered any of our calls," Taekwoon said, sighing. Hakyeon rubbed his face with his hand before groaning. "What's going on lately?" He mumbled. "I'm worried about Noona," Wonsik said. "What if she is sick? Could she?"

"Yah, Wonsik," Taekwoon warned, shaking his head. "You think she is sick?" Hakyeon asked Wonsik before looking at Taekwoon with wide eyes. "No," Both members said at the same time.

Hakyeon sighed, leaning back at his chair. "You know what?" Taekwoon started. "I'm going to get something from a friend, what if I'll go and check up on her after that?" Hakyeon nodded, "I think she will be fine seeing you or the others," He mumbled but gave a small smile to Taekwoon and patted his shoulder, "Thanks."

... ...

"I'm scared," Ji-yoo admitted as she waited for the results. "What if I am ..." Mi-kyung smiled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine, just wait," She said.

Her stepmother came back to the room. "Eomma, how much longer?" Ji-yoo asked. Her stepmother smiled, "Five minutes, okay?" She replied and Ji-yoo nodded, taking a deep breath.

The front door ball rang and Mi-kyung got up, "I'll go and see who it is," She said before walking out of Ji-yoo's room and went downstairs. She opened the door and froze when she saw -

"Leo Oppa?"

Taekwoon stared at her with his mouth slightly opened. He blinked a few times and then cleared his throat, "Um ... annyeong," He said, giving a small bow and she gave back quickly.

"Um, Ji-yoo is ...?" He started, he wasn't expected someone else to open the door except Ji-yoo or her stepmother.

"Oh? Ji-yoo? You looking for her?" Mi-kyung asked. He didn't answered but gave a small nod. Mi-kyung hesitated but step aside, "Come in," She said and he walked in. Ji-yoo's stepmother walked downstairs and saw Taekwoon, "Oh, Taekwoon, what brings you here at this time?" She asked with a smile.

Taekwoon smiled softly at her, "I came to see how was Ji-yoo," He replied. She smiled, "Omo, you such a gentleman," She said before looking at Mi-kyung with a smirk, "You should catch him before someone else will."

"What?" Mi-kyung asked with wide eyes as she and Taekwoon both blushed by that. Ji-yoo's stepmother giggled before looking back at Taekwoon, "Ji-yoo is in her room, I'll go get her." She turned around and walked upstairs, leaving Taekwoon and Mi-kyung alone.

Mi-kyung cleared her throat before turning to Taekwoon and hold out her hand shyly, "Mi-kyung. Lee Mi-kyung." Taekwoon smiled and shook her hand, "You can call me Taekwoon if you want," He said.

Mi-kyung blushed as she saw his smile and gave a small nod. She looked down shyly as they let go of their hands. Taekwoon smiled at her again as he saw her blushing. He thought it was cute.

"Oppa?" Ji-yoo asked as she and her stepmother came downstairs. Taekwoon smiled at her, "Ji-yoo, how are you?" He asked. Ji-yoo smiled a little, "I'm fine. Thank you," She said.

He glanced down to her hand and saw a pregnancy test. His eyes grow wide and he looked back at Ji-yoo's face. "Is that a ..." Ji-yoo nodded, "Yeah," She said, shyly. "Now we can see," Her stepmother said as she grabbed the test from Ji-yoo's hand.

They all looked at her stepmother as she started to smile with tears in her eyes. She looked at Ji-yoo, "Ji-yoo ..."

"You're pregnant."


	26. Chapter 26

Taekwoon, Ji-yoo, Ji-yoo's stepmother and Mi-kyung sat on the couch. "How far are you?" Taekwoon broke the silence first. Ji-yoo breathed out, shaking her head, "I don't know ... I don't know," She said before getting up. She hold her head in her hands, "What is going to happen?"

"Everything will be fine," Her stepmother said, pulling her stepdaughter into a hug. "No," Ji-yoo cried. "I didn't thought about that. We didn't thought about what could happen."

"Ji-yoo, you not alone in this," Mi-kyung spoke gently as she got up. "She's right," Taekwoon agreed, getting up. The girls turned to him as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "You need to tell Hakyeon."

Ji-yoo shook her head, wiping her tears away. "No, I can't," She said. "Ji-yoo, Oppa is right. You need to tell him," Mi-kyung said. "And then what?" Ji-yoo asked, more tears fall from her eyes. "We'll be together?" She scoffed. "He has someone else now."

Taekwoon frowned, "What? What are you talking about?" He asked, confused. "She said that Oppa is dating Eunyoung," Mi-kyung said. He shook his head, "They not dating," He replied. "He said he likes her," Ji-yoo said. "You and the guys were there."

"What?" Her stepmother and Mi-kyung asked at the same time. Taekwoon sighed, shaking his head, "You should have stayed to hear the rest," He said. "Hakyeon said that he like her but as a friend. He loves you."

Ji-yoo looked down at the floor, wiping her tears away again. "Ji-yoo, tell him about the baby," Mi-kyung said. "Oppa need to know this." Ji-yoo looked at her friend for a moment before looking at her stepmother, who nodded.

Ji-yoo took a deep breath, looking back down and then looked back at Taekwoon, "Oppa ... Where he is?" She asked and he gave her a small smile.

... ...

Hakyeon sat on the couch, playing a video game with Hongbin while the others were at their rooms and kitchen. "When is Leo Hyung coming back?" Jaehwan asked as he came out of his room.

"He went to Ji-yoo," Hakyeon replied without looking at Jaehwan. "What? Why?" Hongbin asked, looking at him. "You dead," Hakyeon said, making Hongbin look back at the game and he groaned. He lost.

"Yah, hyung why Leo went to Noona? Shouldn't be you?" Jaehwan asked. "She won't talk to me," Hakyeon replied and looked at him. "She will talk with you guys."

The front door opened, "I'm home," Taekwoon said as he walked in. "Hyung how is Noona?" Hongbin asked. Taekwoon gave a small smile and stepped aside, "Ask her."

Ji-yoo walked in and Hakyeon's eyes grow wide before he quickly got up. Hongbin got up as well and smiled at her with Jaehwan, "Noona!" Their voices made the others come out.

"Oh, Noona!" Sanghyuk called with a smile as he rushed over and pulled Ji-yoo to a hug. She smiled as she hugged him back. "Ji-yoo," Hakyeon said, shocked to see her at the dorm.

Sanghyuk and Ji-yoo pulled away from the hug and she looked at Hakyeon, "Oppa, can we ... Can we talk?" She asked, glancing at Taekwoon, who nodded as a comforted. Hakyeon frowned but nodded, "Yeah."

They walked to his and Taekwoon's bedroom, leaving the others at the living room. "What are they going to talk about?" Hongbin asked as Sanghyuk was about to got to the door but Taekwoon grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Let them talk. They need to," Taekwoon said. "Hyung, what is it? Did she told you what was going on lately?" Wonsik asked. Taekwoon smiled a little as he shoved his hands to his pockets, "They will tell you if they want."

"Yah, hyung!" The four members said, pouting. Taekwoon just gave a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Hakyeon asked as Ji-yoo looked down at her hands, playing with fingers. "Um ... I - I don't know how to start," She admitted. She took a deep breath and slowly looked up at him. He watched her with concerned, "What is it? Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked down again, "Um ... I just want to start by saying ... That, whatever I'm about to say will shock you but you don't have to worry. I can do this by myself," She said.

"Ji-yoo, what it is?" He asked. "I'm pregnant," She said quickly. Hakeyon's eyes grow wide and he stared at her, blinking. Ji-yoo looked down again, fighting back her tears. "Is that - Is that why you were so -"

"Sensitive? Yeah, I guess," She replied, cutting him off. Hakyeon stared at her again, "You ... Pregnant?" He whispered and she nodded quickly. She breathed out and slowly looked up but away from his face. "I ... I'm not going to ask you to stay by my side if you don't want to. You can go on with you life and I'll ..."

She looked down, tears started to fall. Hakyeon shook his head slightly, blinking his tears away before stepping over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with red tearful eyes.

"We ... going to have a baby?" He asked, wiping Ji-yoo's tears away. "And I'm staying with you." She stared at him, "Oppa -"

"I love you," He said, cutting her off. "And right now, you gave me the best gift I can ask." She looked down, sobbing. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm not leaving you," He said.

Ji-yoo wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," She said. "And I'm sorry for acting the way I did." Hakyeon pulled away from the hug slightly, shaking his head. "Don't be. It's okay."

Ji-yoo smiled a little before she wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her lips into his. Hakyeon smiled in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.


	27. Chapter 27

"So what is it that we need to talk about?" Jaehwan asked as they all stood around the living room. Hakyeon grabbed Ji-yoo's hand and smiled at her. She looked down, smiling shyly.

"Oh! Hyung, Noona are you two back together?" Sanghyuk asked with a smile. "Yeah, we are," Hakyeon said. "Wowwwww!" The members teased. "Finally!" Wonsik comment. "Is there anything else?" Taekwoon asked with a small smile. Ji-yoo smiled at him before looking at each of the members. "Yes, there is."

"What is it?" Hongbin asked. Hakyeon and Ji-yoo looked at each other with a smile before back at the members. "Ji-yoo is pregnant," Hakyeon said. The members eyes grow wide and their jaw dropped.

"Hyung, what did you said?" Wonsik asked, blinking a few times. "I'm pregnant," Ji-yoo said, looking down shyly. "Chughahaeyo," Taekwoon said with a smile. "Wait a minute!" Jaehwan said, holding up one finger before pointing it at Taekwoon, "Hyung, you knew?"

"We all just found out about this," Taekwoon replied. The members looked back at the couple, "Noona are you really?" Hongbin asked. "Yeah," Ji-yoo replied before she gasped when Sanghyuk pulled her into a tightly hug.

The members all joined in the hug. "Yah! You guys going to kill her!" Hakyeon scolded. Taekwoon chuckled as he watched him pulling Ji-yoo out of the hug. The members then all turned to Hakyeon and pulled him into the hug.

"Yah! You guys going to kill me!" He scolded, making all of them to laugh. "Yah, we need to make a party for this!" Jaehwan said as they broke the hug. "That's right, this is big!" Wonsik agreed.

"Leo Oppa, you want to invite Mi-kyung?" Ji-yoo teased Taekwoon. He blushed as his eyes grow wide. "Who's Mi-kyung?" Hakyeon asked. "My friend. She just came back to Korea but she is here for vacation," Ji-yoo replied.

"Ohhh, Leo Hyung has a girlfriend?" Sanghyuk teased. Taekwoon smacked the maknae's head, "Yah, shut up," He said. Sanghyuk rubbed his head but grinned. "Hyung has a crush," He teased before running behind Ji-yoo as Taekwoon was about to hit him again.

... ...

Hakyeon pulled the car at Ji-yoo's house. He smiled at her, "Go inside," He said. Ji-yoo smiled and nodded, "See you tomorrow," She said. "Don't forget to tell eomeonim and Mi-kyung about that party," He said, giving a small chuckle. Ji-yoo giggled and nodded with a smile, "Okay."

Hakyeon grabbed her hand, "About your Appa ..." Ji-yoo's smile faded away and she looked down at their hands, "I don't thank he will love it," She mumbled. "Maybe you right. But maybe you wrong," He said.

"Appa changed. He isn't the same men you once knew," She said. "Eomma and Mi-kyung on our side but Appa wants me to go back together with Ye-jun. Finding out that I'm carrying your child ... I don't want to know what will happen."

"He's going to have to understand," Hakyeon said. "I'm not giving up on you." Ji-yoo smiled a little on his words. "We'll tell him together," He said. "Okay?" She nodded and they let go of each other. "Goodnight," She said and kissed his cheek before climbing out of the car.


	28. Chapter 28

Ji-yoo went to the living room the next day, ready for go out to the mall with Mi-kyung. "Eomma, Appa, Mi-kyung and I heading to the mall," Ji-yoo said. "Okay, you two have fun," Her father said as her stepmother rushed towards her with a smile. "Let's talk," She said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"What is it, Eomma?" Ji-yoo asked, frowning. "You didn't told me what Hakyeon said," Her stepmother said, pouting. "Oh, sorry. When I came back last night you were a sleep," Ji-yoo said. "So what did he said?" Her stepmother asked with a grin.

Ji-yoo blushed and looked down shyly, "Well ... He said ... I gave him the best gift he could asked," She said shyly. Her stepmother gasped and then grinned again, "Omo. Did he said that?"

Ji-yoo nodded and slowly looked at her stepmother, "And we told the members," She continued. "They want to have a small party for us." Her stepmother chuckled, "Of course they will. They love you both and finding out about something this big ..."

Ji-yoo giggled and nodded slightly before looking down again. "How do you feel now?" Her stepmother asked, brushing a piece of hair from Ji-yoo's eyes. Ji-yoo smiled as she looked back at her, "I feel ... I feel happy."

Her stepmother smiled and nodded. "I feel like everything is slowly getting better," Ji-yoo said. Her stepmother's smile faded away slightly, "When will you tell your Appa?" She asked gently.

Suddenly, her father came into the kitchen, "Tell me what?" He asked, making the two women to jump and looked at him at the doorway. "A-Appa," Ji-yoo stuttered. "What is it?" He asked, walking up to them. "Let's talk about it after the girls will come back," Her stepmother said.

"No," He said. "I want to know what is wrong with you lately." Ji-yoo swallowed and her stepmother took her hand, pulling her to her side. "Yeobo ..." Her stepmother started. "I'm pregnant," Ji-yoo said quickly, making her stepmother and father look at her. "What?" He asked.

Ji-yoo took a deep breath and slowly meet her father's eyes, "I'm pregnant," She repeated. "With ... Hakyeon's child." Without a second after, she was slapped on the face and her stepmother gasped in shock and looked at Ji-yoo's father, "Kim Young-ho!"

He ignored her and stared at Ji-yoo. He didn't meant to slap his daughter but he wasn't going to apologize either. "Say it again," He said as Ji-yoo placed her hand on her cheek, holding back her tears. "Who is the father again? Tell me."

"Hakyeon," Ji-yoo said and looked at her father. "His the father of my child." He raised his hand to slap her again but her stepmother grabbed his hand, "No! Don't!" She said and looked at Ji-yoo, "Ji-yoo, go upstairs."

Mi-kyung rushed to the kitchen, "What's going on?" She asked. "Mi-kyung, take Ji-yoo to her room," Her stepmother ordered. Mi-kyung walked over and grabbed Ji-yoo's hand, dragging her away.

 **Hakyeon POV**  
"Yah! Ravi!" Jaehwan yelled, running after Wonsik around the house. I frowned, "What's going on?" I asked, crossing my arms and Wonsik stopped, causing Jaehwan to bump into him from behind. Wonsik smirked, "Oh, _N Appa_ ," He teased and Jaehwan laughed while I smiled at the name.

 _Appa_. This is the name I will have when my child will be born. Knowing I was going to be a father soon was one of the best things I could passably ask for. But knowing I was going to have a child with Ji-yoo, the woman I love for years, was the most wonderful gift I could ask for.

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon walked over with annoyed look and his hands were shoved into his pockets, "You have a guest." I frowned, "Who?" I asked. "Eunyoung," He replied. "Oh come on," Wonsik mumbled, rolling his eyes.

I sighed and walked to the living room, where I saw Eunyoung standing there with Hongbin and Sanghyuk. "Oh, Hyung," Sanghyuk said once he saw me. "Annyeong, Oppa," Eunyoung said with a small smile. "Annyeong," I said and looked at the two others. "We heading out," Hongbin said, grabbing Sanghyuk's arm and dragging him out of the living room.

I sighed quietly and looked at Eunyoung, "What's up?" I asked. "Um ... I wanted to know if you ... You know ... You and that girl are -"

"Talking? Dating?" I asked, cutting her off and she nodded. "Yeah. We're dating," I conformed. She gave a small nod and she looked down. I stared at her for a moment, knowing she probably felt embarrassed 'cause she did confessed to me she see me more then a friend.

"Eunyoung," I said, making her look at me. "I'm sorry. But you and I are friends for a while now and I love you as a sister." She nodded, "I know. I shouldn't let it happen," She said. "I want us to go back," I said. "Like old times."

She nodded, "Me too," She agreed. I gave her a small smile and pulled her to hug. She hugged me back, "I'm sorry for coming between you two," She mumbled. "It's okay," I said. "We okay."

 **End POV**

Mi-kyung rubbed Ji-yoo's back as they were sitting on Ji-yoo's bed while Ji-yoo told her what happened. "You shouldn't have told him that," Mi-kyung said gently. "I had too," Ji-yoo said. "You should have told him with Hakyeon," Mi-kyung said and Ji-yoo sighed. "How's your cheek?" Mi-kyung asked. "It will be fine," Ji-yoo said. "I'll be fine."

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Ji-yoo's father walked in, "Mi-kyung, can you leave us alone for a moment?" He asked, his voice was much more calmly. Mi-kyung glanced at Ji-yoo and she nodded to her. "I'll me downstairs," Mi-kyung said and walked out.

Her father sighed and walked over ot her after closing the door. "Ji-yoo," He said softly, sitting down on the bed. "I'm sorry for slapping you." Ji-yoo looked down at her hands and he continued, "How far are you?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "I don't know. I didn't go to a doctor yet." He looked down for a moment before back at her, "Ji-yoo, look at me," He said softly and she did. "You know Appa loves you, right?" He asked and she gave a small nod. "All I want for you is to be happy. Get marry to a man who loves you and have children together."

"Appa, I love Hakyeon," Ji-yoo said. He shook his head, looking down before back at her, "What about Ye-jun? You two were together for years," He pointed out. "I don't love him," Ji-yoo said. "I tried to. But I can't. I couldn't. Seeing Hakyeon again after so long made me realize something."

"What?" He asked. She took a deep breath, meeting her father's eyes, "I never stopped loving him," She admitted. He stared at her for a moment before looking away. He took a deep breath before looking back at her, "You should rest. Stay home today."

She opened her mouth to say something but he got up and walked out of the room. He walked into his office and sat down on his chair, sighing. Right then, Ji-yoo's stepmother walked in and crossed her arms, "Did you talked with her?" She asked. He nodded, "She loves him," He said.

"I told you she is," She said. "What do you think I should do?" He asked. "Let them be together," She said and he stared at her for a moment. "They love each other so much, I know that. They want this, Young-ho."

He sighed, rubbing his face before looking at a picture on his desk. A picture of him, Ji-yoo, Shi-woo and his wife. He smiled a little at the memory that the picture was taken but then his smile slowly faded away. "I'm losing her," He mumbled yet his wife heard him.

She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "No, you not," She disagreed. "She loves you. She will always be your little girl."

"So why do I feel like this?" He asked. "That's because she have another man she love," Ji-yoo's stepmother said, smiling a little. "The way she and Hakyeon look at each other is how you and I still do."

He chuckled a little, nodding as she hugged him from behind. "She was scared that you won't be okay with that," She said. He sighed, shaking his head. "I thought so," He said. "I need to have a talk with him."


	29. Chapter 29

Hakyeon stared at Taekwoon, watching him texting on his bed. "You on in for an hour," Hakyeon pointed out. Taekwoon looked up at him, "Oh?" He asked. "I said you on it for an hour. Who you texting so much?" Hakyeon asked.

"Um . . . Mi-kyung," Taekwoon replied, looking back at his phone. Hakyeon frowned, pulling his arms behind his head as he rested on his own bed. "Mi-kyung?" He asked and then raised an eyebrow on Taekwoon, "As Ji-yoo's best friend?"

Taekwoon blushed and cleared his throat, "Yeah," He said. Hakyeon smirked, "Ah, I see," He said. Taekwoon looked at him and saw his smirk, "What?" He asked. Hakyeon shrugged, "Nothing."

Then his phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?" He asked, still smirking at Taekwoon. He rolled his eyes and looked back down on his phone. "Hakyeon." Hakyeon's smirk faded away and he cleared his throat, "Yes, abeonim."

Taekwoon looked at him again and frowned. "Can you come to our house this evening?" Ji-yoo's father asked. Hakyeon glanced at Taekwoon and took a deep breath, "Yes."

 **Ji-yoo POV**

"Taekwoon Oppa said that Hakyeon coming to the house today," Mi-kyung informed as we were laying on my bed. I frowned, "Why?" I asked. She shrugged, "I don't know." I raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you and Taekwoon texting each other now?"

She blushed as her eyes grow wide. "Oh?" She asked. I smirked, "Tell me the true; you like Leo Oppa, don't you?" I said. "No!" She said quickly. "I don't even know him."

"Yes you do. Him and the other members. You a fan," I said. "I am," She agreed. "But I don't really know them." I sighed and smiled, "You know we do have that party. You and Taekwoon can get to know each other in that way," I said.

She scoffed, "Yeah, right," She mumbled. I giggled before getting up, "Let's go eat," I said and she nodded, "Yeah, I'm starving," She said. "Me too," I agreed and she smirked, "Of course you are. You pregnant," She teased before jumping out of the bed.

I rolled my eyes before we walked out of the room. "Of course Oppa," I heard my stepmother talking into her phone when we reached downstairs. "So I'll come with her tomorrow morning. It's good to heard you back." With that she hung up.

"Eomma, who were you talking to?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled, "It's your Uncle," She said. "I told him about your pregnancy so he told me we can come to him tomorrow to his office at the hospital and to check how long is the baby."

I smiled, "Really?" I asked and she nodded. "Ah, I want to come too," Mi-kyung mumbled, pouting. My stepmother giggled and patted her arm, "You can come too," She said, making Mi-kyung smile.

"Ah, Eomma. Is Hakyeon really coming today?" I asked. She frowned, "Hakyeon? I don't know, why?" She asked. "Taekwoon Oppa told me he coming to the house today," Mi-kyung informed.

"Oh, really?" My stepmother asked and then smiled a little at me, "So I guess he's coming to talk with your Appa." I frowned, "Appa? Why?" I asked. "He said he wants to talk with N," She informed and smiled again, "Don't worry, it's going to be okay."

 **End POV**

Hakyeon parked his car in front of Ji-yoo's house. He stared at it for a moment before taking a deep breath and then he climbed out of the car. He headed to the door and knocked on it. He waited for a few seconds before Ji-yoo opened the door. They stared at each other for a moment with a small smile on their faces.

"Who is it?" Her father called. Ji-yoo blinked a few times before stepping aside to let Hakyeon get inside. He walked in and saw Ji-yoo's father sitting on the couch with Shi-woo. "Hyung!" Shi-woo called with a big smile.

Hakyeon smiled at the little boy before giving a bow to her father. "Come with me," He said, getting up. Hakyeon and Ji-yoo exchanged a look before he followed her father upstairs to his office.

"Hakyeon," Her father started. "Yes, abeonim," Hakyeon said. Her father let out a sigh, "What your felling for Ji-yoo?" He asked. Hakyeon frowned but spoke, "I love her."

Her father stared at him for a moment before giving a small nod. "You know, I always saw you as my own son," He started. "I was happy that you and Ji-yoo were together five years ago. Things changed, you two grown up as you both been separate but - I see that you growing up just made your love grow bigger."

Hakyeon stared at Ji-yoo's father and then gave a small nod. Her father nodded back and took a deep breath, "Since you and my daughter going to have a child together . . . I give you my blessing."

Hakyeon's eyes grow wide and his mouth slightly opened. "What?" He asked, not believing what he just heard. Her father nodded, "I give you my blessing," He repeated. "I shouldn't try to get Ye-jun and Ji-yoo go back together if she love only you. So if you two want to get marry - then I'll support for that."

Hakyeon stared at him, blinking a few times before there was a knock on the door and it opened, reviling Ji-yoo's stepmother. "Is everything okay?" She asked. "Yes," Ji-yoo's father informed, giving his wife a small smile before turning back to Hakyeon, "You can go now."

Hakyeon gave a small nod and then quickly gave a bow to the parents before walking out of the room. He went downstairs to see Ji-yoo and Shi-woo talking. "Really, Noona? You having a child?" Shi-woo asked with a big smile. Ji-yoo smiled, "Yes."

Hakyeon smiled at the two siblings before clearing his throat, making the two to look at him. He smiled at Ji-yoo and she smiled back shyly and looked down while Shi-woo grinned, "Hyung!"

"Mmm, Shi-woo," Hakyeon said as he walked over and sat down beside Ji-yoo. "Hyung, Noona told me she is pregnant!" Shi-woo said with a big smile. Hakyeon smirked at Ji-yoo, "Really?"

Ji-yoo rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Noona, who is the Appa?" Shi-woo asked. Ji-yoo blushed and glanced at Hakyeon before back at her brother, who saw the look. He grinned, "Hyung? N Hyung?"

"Y-Yeah," She said. Hakyeon smiled at Shi-woo, "What do you think, Shi-woo? Are we going to be good parents?" He asked and smirked at Ji-yoo. "Of course, Hyung!" Shi-woo said. Hakyeon nodded and stood up, "I'm taking your Noona somewhere, is that okay?" Shi-woo nodded and Hakyeon grabbed Ji-yoo's hand before leaving.


End file.
